Fuel To The Fire
by dearlybelovedangel
Summary: Kairi was hot-headed, independent, and wild. Roxas was stubborn, cold, and hard to deal with. And despite all that, they end up becoming roommates. Complications are expected. Roxiri.
1. New Roommate

**A/N: **I really wanted to make a Roxiri fanfic and here it is. I should really finish at least one story haha. Not sure if I should rate it T or M but I'll leave it at T for now. Ratings may change. First chapters short but rest are definitely longer. Oh and forewarning...a LOT of OOCness in this fic.

* * *

It was 4:00 PM. The time his new roommate would be here. Roxas Strife took Axel's advice before he left and that was to clean up the apartment a bit. So far, he wasn't having much luck. There were still pizza boxes on the floor and some t-shirts thrown on the couch. He decided it was pretty decent and looked at his watch. Was he supposed to go out to greet the person or something? It was better than staying inside and doing nothing but waiting. The blonde ran a hand through his blonde locks and got up from the couch.

Roxas opened the door and was surprised to see his new roommate sitting on his porch with her bag and suitcase next to her. She had a bored expression her face as she looked up at the blonde.

"Finally," she scoffed. Roxas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why didn't you knock?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and got up. Even though she had a huge attitude, he couldn't help but admit she was hot. The girl had messy red hair that ran down her shoulders and the most vibrant blue-violet eyes. She had a slim curvy body and red lipstick on her lips that were pressed together in a thin line. He guessed she wasn't a people person. He also noticed she had a nose ring and several piercings on her ears.

She didn't reply as she pushed past him and went inside. He sighed and guessed he had to get her suitcase and bag. The redhead looked around the house while he closed the door. She wasn't talking so he decided to start.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Roxas. And your name is?" he asked. He didn't mean to sound bored but it came out that way.

"Kairi. Kairi Farron," she replied. He nodded and brought her suitcases to a room.

"This is your room and the one next to it is mine," he stated as he put her bags and suitcases inside. "Is this it?" She didn't really bring much. The girl didn't bother to thank him for carrying her bag and suitcase and she didn't bother to answer that question, as she went inside and looked around.

"It's alright, I guess. 'Kay, now don't bother me unless there's food involved," she said as she pushed him out and closed the door. Roxas stood there outside of her room, confused.

Some hothead he's got there but she was pretty amusing. Besides, he didn't regret his choice at all. He only had one other person wanting to be his roommate but that guy was a total creep and Roxas was pretty sure he was a drug dealer.

She seemed to have a lot on her mind though. Whenever he talked to her, she would just act as if he didn't say anything at all. Either that or she was just ignoring him.

He went into the kitchen to get out some food for his cranky roommate. The blonde didn't have much though. His parents had insisted on giving him money but he had rejected that offer. What a fool he was. As he was looking for the stuff he needed through the cabinets, he realized he didn't know much about the redhead. He knew she was 18 and that was it. Maybe he should ask her about herself but then again he was a terrible listener.

He managed to make two decent sandwiches and walked down the hallway.

"Kairi?" he knocked twice but there was no answer. "Kai…ri?" Suddenly the door flung open and Kairi ran out of her room, pushing past him.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, confused. She was sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. When he inched closer, he noticed she was crying.

"My life sucks," was all she said.

"Doesn't everybody's?" Roxas said, with light humor in his voice. He was never one to comfort people. Kairi looked up and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm hungry." She stood up and grabbed her sandwich. Without another glance at the blonde, she took her sandwich to her room and slammed the door. The blonde seemed thoroughly confused for half a second but it was soon gone.

"This is gonna be a long weekend..." Roxas muttered as he turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels, hoping to find something worth his attention.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was just an introduction to the future chapters. Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R(:


	2. Therapy

**A/N:** The much longer chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews so far. Not much but still appreciated(: Song is Therapy by All Time Low.

**Warnings:** Coarse language. Mentions of smoking and drinking.

* * *

_x Give me **therapy**_

_I'm a walking **travesty**_

_But I'm **smiling** at everything_

_Give me** therapy**_

_You were** never **a friend to me_

_You can keep all** your **_misery x

x-x-x-x-x

Roxas opened one eye groggily as he heard some noise in the bathroom. He glanced at the digital clock beside him. 6:30 AM. _What the?_ The blonde didn't bother to throw on a shirt to be decent. It was six fucking thirty; he didn't need to look decent. He ran to the bathroom wearing only his boxers and knocked on the door.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" he asked, aggravatedly. When there was no reply, he quickly ran in and nearly slipped from the water on the floor. He held himself up on the sink and saw Kairi on the floor with a cigarette lighter in one hand and a beer in the other. She was wearing black shorts and a loose white tank top with a V-neck.

"Hm?" she mumbled. She reached around the floor for her pack of cigarettes.

He had a lot of things to ask but he decided to go with, "What are you doing?" Kairi shrugged and slowly stood up but she stumbled over. Roxas quickly reached over and held her waist to steady her. He took the beer from her even though she protested.

He led her to her room and slowly placed her on the bed. It's not every day you wake up to find your roommate on the bathroom floor with a lighter in one hand and a beer in the other. Well it was close to when Axel was Roxas's roommate.

"It's not good to smoke and drink in the morning," he stated. She glared at him but looked too tired to argue.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much to think about," she said quietly.

"Well, can you sleep now?" he asked. He was tired and just wanted to go back to bed.

"No. I don't want to. Sleep just brings nightmares." She slowly sat up. Her face looked pale and her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Then what do you want to do?" Roxas asked, in a tired tone.

"I want to..." Her voice drifted off as she laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Roxas guessed that was her answer. He covered her body with a blanket and walked out of her room.

He couldn't go back to sleep now. He decided to make some breakfast and walked over to the kitchen.

Just when he was pouring himself some cereal, someone buzzed in. Who would visit at this time? He pressed the button and spoke into it.

"Hey Roxas!" he heard on the other side.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" he asked. He buzzed him in and a few minutes later, he appeared outside his door. "You could at least call beforehand you know." Sora waltzed right in when Roxas opened the door.

"Someone's cranky. I came early to meet your new roommate…" He ran to the roommate's room and peeked inside.

"Whoa! It's a girl!" he said, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, what of it?" Roxas pulled him away and back into the living room. Then he walked into the kitchen again to get some milk. "You eat breakfast yet?"

"Who would've thought she would look this…hot!" he continued. Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled out the carton of milk. "And no I haven't."

"I told you a girl called to become my roommate," Roxas stated. He brought out another bowl and poured Sora some cereal.

"Y-yeah but…never mind. What's her name?" he sat down at the table and poured the milk in his bowl.

"Kairi. You know, the strangest thing happened this morning. I woke up to some noise in the bathroom so I went to check what was going on and there was Kairi on the floor. With a cigarette lighter in one hand and a beer in the other."

"Wow. Does that mean you're out of beer?" Roxas reached over and hit his head.

"Look at the big picture, Sora. I think she has a lot of family issues," he said flatly.

"Family issues? What makes you think so?" he asked.

"Yesterday, when she first moved in, I went to give her a sandwich but she rushed out crying and said her parents were aggravating."

"You got yourself a handful, but I would trade places with you any day." Roxas rolled his eyes and finished the rest of his cereal. Kairi stirred a bit but didn't seem to wake.

"So what're you gonna do about it?" the brunet asked. Roxas stood there and thought about it for a while.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. He didn't think he'd have to actually do anything about it.

"You think therapy will help?" Sora asked. Roxas turned around and glared at the brunet who shrank back.

"No! Therapy never works!" he snapped.

"Alright, dude, calm down. Just suggesting stuff," Sora defended. Roxas felt a bit bad for yelling at his friend and shook his head.

"Sorry. It's just that…you know how terrible it feels to have someone tell you that you have a problem? It's the worst."

"But, they're just looking out for you and they have to know they have a problem in order to fix it."

They both didn't notice Kairi got out of the room. She noticed Sora and walked up to him.

"Who's this?" she asked the irritated blonde, as if Sora wasn't even there.

"Oh…this is my friend, Sora," he said. Sora stood up clumsily and reached out a hand.

"H-hey. I'm Sora," he said dumbly. Kairi smiled nevertheless and shook his hand.

"Kairi."

"You want some cereal?" Roxas asked. The redhead nodded and sat down beside Sora. Sora seemed happy. She ate quietly while Sora asked her all sorts of questions. She usually just nodded and/or gave short answers. Sora seemed fine with that as long as she replied.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to take off now. I told Riku I would meet up with him at the park today," Sora stood up and grabbed his sweater.

"Bye, Kairi. It was certainly nice to meet you," he said as he lifted her hand and kissed it. He winked at her and was out the door. Roxas shook his head in annoyance…and embarrassment.

"He was nice," Kairi said after Sora left.

"Yeah he's great. A dork at times but still great." Kairi almost smiled at that. She finished her cereal and stood up.

"I think I'll be out the whole day," she said. Roxas raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his left hand.

"And where are you going?" he asked, in a sort of teasing tone.

"Anywhere."

"Right. I'm sure you know this place so well," he said sarcastically. "Go get changed. I'll take you out." Kairi was about to protest but he already walked into his room.

He put on a pair of jeans and ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed his sweater and walked out the door. Kairi was still in the kitchen.

"What're you doing? Go get changed," Roxas called out to her. She turned to him with a confused look.

"Why are you helping me? I can handle myself," Kairi said, with an irritated look on her face.

"Think of it as a welcome gift," was all Roxas said before closing the door. Kairi crossed her arms but went into her room. He put on his watch and wristband on his left hand. When he walked out the door, he saw the redhead wasn't still standing in the kitchen.

He waited on the couch for the redhead. A few minutes later, she walked into the living room wearing short blue jean shorts with ripped black leggings underneath and a black tank top.

"It's November and it's going to be chilly," he pointed out.

"I can stand the cold. Now are we leaving or not?" She brushed past him, put on her boots, and walked out the door. Roxas grabbed his keys and followed right after.

He locked the door and turned around to see Kairi with her eyes closed. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, startling her.

"Nothing much. I was just enjoying the breeze," she said, eyes downcast. "Where are we going?"

"Well, let's meet up with Sora and Riku at the park. You should get to know some people while you're here," he said. Kairi nodded and followed him in step as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Is Riku another one of your best friends?" Kairi asked. Roxas glanced at her but she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Yeah. You'll like him." They reached the park and Roxas almost immediately spotted Sora on the swings. It's hard to miss him with his spiky brown hair. Riku was sitting on the swing next to him but wasn't moving. Roxas walked closer and waved when Riku spotted him.

"Hey Rox! Who's the pretty lady!" he yelled out. Roxas glared at Riku and looked at Kairi to see her reaction but she barely had one. She just walked close behind Roxas.

"Kairi," she said, answering his question.

"Hello, Kairi. Name's Riku," he said as he gave a winning smile. She nodded and didn't say anything else.

"Wow, Roxas didn't know you had it in you. She's a keeper," Riku laughed and patted Roxas's head. The blonde glared at him.

"Actually, I'm his roommate," she corrected. The silver haired boy looked a bit surprised but then laughed.

"Right. Sorry about that. Then that means you're free for taking. You are single right?" he said, leaning a bit closer. Sora stood up from the swings and blocked Riku with his arm.

"Hey, c'mon! Do you really want this as your first impression?" Sora said. Riku backed off and crossed his arms.

"You're no fun…"

"I am single but am no way looking for a relationship. Maybe just some fun," Kairi said, winking at Riku. Roxas could've sworn he saw Riku's face turn pink but that's just weird because Riku never blushes.

"Uh…right. Same here," Riku said, nervously. He turned to Roxas and whispered "Wow, tough girl." They all stayed at the park for some time, just talking about random things that were going on. They asked Kairi some questions to which she gave one word answers, but again they were fine with that. They had left the park and just walked around the neighborhood. Kairi followed behind the three boys and just looked around. Soon it was about noontime.

"Hey, Kairi, let's go get something to eat," he elbowed her side gently. She nodded and stood up from the swings.

"Nice meeting you Riku. Bye, Sora," she said as she followed Roxas out the park. They both waved like goofballs and their eyes lingered on her for a while before starting another conversation.

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked Roxas.

"We can eat at where I work," he said.

"And that is where?" Roxas grabbed her hand as he ran across the street. This street had a broken traffic light so cars just zoomed up and down dangerously.

"Paopu Café," he mumbled. He felt embarrassed whenever he mentioned his job. He had to wear a tacky uniform and be super sweet to the customers.

"Paopu Café?" Kairi snickered a bit and earned a glare from the embarrassed blonde.

"It pays okay?" he muttered. "You should probably get a job. To pay rent and all at the beginning of each month."

"I'm not good at anything." Roxas wasn't expecting that blunt statement so he wasn't sure what to say.

"Everybody has to be good at something," he said. They inched closer to the café and Roxas went right inside. Demyx, his co-worker was sitting on waiting couch.

"You slacking again?" Roxas said. Demyx immediately jumped up.

"Of course not. Just on my break," the dirty blonde grinned.

"Right," Roxas said as he looked around the restaurant. It was pretty empty today. Demyx spotted Kairi beside him and looked at her up and down.

"Roxas, I didn't know you were dating again," Demyx commented. Roxas saw that he and Kairi were still holding hands and he quickly let go.

"I was helping her cross the death street alright? Now get us a table." The waiter laughed and gestured for them to follow him. He led them to the booth and handed them their menus.

"You better come to work tomorrow, Rox. The boss don't seem too happy this week," he whispered to his co-worker before tending to another customer.

"Who's your boss?" Kairi asked.

"Some guy named Xigbar." They both weren't talking much and that was expected. It was rare for Roxas to be the one to start the conversation and Kairi was no different. Although this time she had initiated most conversations. She put down the menu and stared at him. He looked up slowly and met her eye.

"About this morning..." she started.

"Already forgotten about that," Roxas said quickly. He didn't wish to engage on this topic.

"You must think I'm some crazy, psycho and you're regretting you ever picked me as your roommate." Roxas didn't know how to answer that. How were you supposed to answer that? He could make a sarcastic comment. He was good at those.

"I don't think you're some crazy psycho. I just think you were having a rough morning."

"Right. Sure you think that. I just need you to know that I'm a really complicated person. As your roommate, I feel that you should know that."

"You're not the only one who's complicated. Don't worry about it. You're my roommate right?" he asked. Kairi didn't see where he was getting at but she nodded slowly. "Then I'll take care of you."

The redhead was surprised at that. This guy seemed so cold in the beginning but he seemed to have a bit of a soft side. Kairi smiled a bit but it left as quick as it came. They ordered the least expensive foods on the menu seeing that Kairi had no job and Roxas barely came to work. Demyx came by and patted Roxas on the back.

"Betchu wish Axel was here right, buddy?"

"I guess a bit," Roxas said quietly. He hated talking about his emotions, especially with Demyx. The dirty blonde always found an opportunity to tease the younger.

"Why don't you go visit him?"

"Can you leave?" Roxas asked bluntly. Demyx laughed and messed up his hair a bit but finally left to bother another customer.

"Who's Axel?" Kairi spoke up.

"My old roommate. He quit this job after moving out so he could find a job closer to his new house."

"Why'd he move out?"

"To move in with his girlfriend," Roxas said casually, but Kairi saw a hint of sadness in his eyes for a split second. Their food came shortly afterwards. After eating, Roxas grabbed some dollar bills out of his pocket and put it down and stood up. Kairi stared at the money on the table.

"That is not enough," Kairi stated.

"I'll just work more, no big deal," Roxas said casually. "Now let's get out of here before they notice."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope I didn't rush anything. I'm trying to develop the characters haha. I'd love to take any suggestions for future chapters. I might include them. Please R&R.


	3. Hurricane

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews so far :D I'm trying really hard not to rush anything. Song is Hurricane Streets by Hey Monday. I'm going to add a lot of song lyrics on here cause I CAN. Hahajk I just think it adds to the story more :D Oh and for any YT editors who find out songs from my fanfics, please give credit if you do use them. Much appreciated(:

**Warnings: **Um nothing in this chapter. Revealing clothes? Idk.

* * *

x_ The storm is rushing on me_

_Here's the flood flash_

_I feel so locked and loaded_

_**Let me out, let me out**_x

x-x-x-x-x

Xigbar had warned him if he was late more times than actually getting there on time, he was screwed. Roxas thought there was no way he was going to be late that many times but he was so wrong. So on Monday morning, Roxas quickly got up early in the morning to get to his job. He threw on a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and grabbed his uniform from the closet. Running a hand through his hair a couple times and he was out of his room but his eyes widened at the sight of his roommate looking through the fridge. Just as unpredictable as always. He had just checked to see if she was sleeping 10 minutes ago.

"What now?" he asked, scratching his head. She looked frustrated.

"Where's the beer?" she asked.

"We're out," he grumbled. He went up to her and closed the fridge. "Besides, it's 7 in the morning."

She rolled her eyes and checked the cabinets for any good food. Roxas leaned over her and grabbed a box of cereal. He moved away and sat down at the table.

"Hey Kairi. Why don't you come with me? To look for a job while I work." Kairi sat down at the kitchen table and rested her head on there.

"Sure." The blonde was surprised she agreed so quickly but he was already a bit late for work. He quickly fixed and ate his breakfast while Kairi did the same. Roxas waited for Kairi to change as he sat on the couch.

She walked out of the room and Roxas widened his blue eyes a bit. She was wearing a white strapless tank top with a short black mini skirt.

"That's a bit…too revealing to be…" Roxas tried digging into a word that fit what he wanted to say but Kairi just shrugged.

"It's fine," she gestured him to get out of the apartment. Roxas didn't budge as he crossed his arms.

"What?" she snapped. He went in his room and came out with a dark blue sweater. He roughly put it in her arms and walked past her. Kairi rolled her eyes but quickly put it on so he wouldn't nag her again. She put on her long black boots and went out of the door.

They reached the lobby and Roxas quickly walked out with Kairi following him right after. Checking his watch, he saw he was already 10 minutes late. He sure hoped one of the employees would cover for him. Roxas ran to his car and waited impatiently as Kairi got in. She noticed the frustrated look on his face and smirked.

"What?" Roxas snapped. He started the car and started to drive.

"Never seen you so frustrated," she stated bluntly. "I never thought you would get so worked up about a job."

"My boss says if I'm late again, I'm going to get fired," Roxas muttered.

"Is getting fired all that bad?" Kairi asked. Roxas glanced at her before turning back at the road.

"Of course it is. Why would you even ask such a question?" Kairi shrugged before turning on the radio. Sometimes, Roxas didn't get her at all.

"What job are you hoping to get?" Roxas asked.

"Anything I guess," Kairi mumbled.

"I could ask Demyx if he can get you a job."

"Sure." They got to the café pretty quick as Roxas rushed inside. Kairi followed behind, clutching the sweater close. It was pretty cold but of course she would never admit that.

"Roxas!" Demyx shouted as he saw the blonde walk in.

"Shut up, Demyx! Not so loud," Roxas hissed. He looked around for any signs of Xigbar rushing in to give him a scolding.

"You're late," the taller male grinned and ruffled up his hair. Roxas shoved his hand away and walked inside the employee's room.

"You think I don't know that?" He quickly took off his shirt and put on his uniform. Kairi looked away awkwardly and sat down on a stool. Roxas turned to Demyx while putting on his uniform hat.

"Hey Dem, you know a place where they're hiring?" he asked. The dirty blonde thought for a moment before snapping his fingers repeatedly in Roxas's face.

"Yeah, yeah. They're hiring at that sea salt ice cream place." Roxas nodded and turned to Kairi, waiting to see what she thought.

"Selling ice-cream?" Kairi said with an uninterested look.

"It's not hard and it pays," Roxas said, trying to persuade her.

"I guess…I could try it out," she said.

"Alright, we can go there during my break." He was about to walk out when Kairi grabbed his arm.

"While you're working, what am I supposed to do?" Kairi said.

"Uh…Demyx could keep you company." Demyx stood up and smiled at the redhead who didn't return the gesture.

"I'm going to walk around," Kairi said. She didn't particulary like Demyx and was not going to waste her morning with him. Roxas sighed but let her go.

"Be back at around noon," Roxas told her.

Kairi walked around the place and saw there was barely anybody around. There were a lot of stores around but none of them appealed to her. Well at least not to her wallet.

She hadn't gone shopping in a while. She didn't have a job in a while. Working wasn't exactly in one of her top ten to do list.

"Hey miss are you lost?" Kairi turned around to see a muscular man with spiky blonde hair, much like Roxas's but more…managed. He had the brightest blue eyes and a…really nice smile.

"Oh…me?" Kairi put on an innocent look and then nodded. "I'm new to this place."

"I'll show you around," he said. "I'm Cloud by the way."

"Kairi." She knew it was foolish to follow a stranger but she had to admit he was incredibly good looking and she couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Besides, she had time to spare. She walked beside him and nodded as he told her each place and building. She pulled the sweater closer to her figure as a gush of wind blew past.

"Are you cold?" he asked. The redhead nodded as Cloud took off his jacket and put it over Roxas's.

"That small sweater isn't going to help much," he commented. Kairi thanked him and followed him when he started walking again.

"And here's the shopping mall where it's crowded almost every day," he said.

"But there aren't that many people here," she stated.

"There are, they just don't go to that place much." Cloud pointed to the places near the café.

"Oh…well that sort of sucks. My roommate works there," she admitted.

"Who's your roommate?" he asked, curiously.

"Do you know a Roxas?" she asked. Cloud stiffened a bit and Kairi was about to ask what was wrong when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around and saw Sora walking up to her. He stopped when he saw who was with her.

"Hello," Sora said slowly. "And you are?"

"An acquaintance of this beautiful lady right here," was his response. He then turned to Kairi, completely ignoring the brunet. Kairi handed him back his sweater and thanked him again.

"I'll see you around." He winked at the redhead before walking away. Sora glared at him and then turned to Kairi.

"Um…Roxas is looking for you," he informed her. She nodded and followed him back to the café. Roxas was waiting for her in the car. He rolled the window down and stuck his head out.

"Hey, where'd you go?" he asked. Kairi shrugged and went to the passenger seat. After Sora had brought her back, he left and said he was heading over to Hayner's place.

"Let's go get you that job," Roxas said as he put his hand on the car gear shift but Kairi enclosed her small hand on his.

"Can we do that another time? I don't feel...jobish today."

"Um, yeah sure. We can go any time."

"No. I don't want a job."

"What?"

"I said I don't want a job," she snapped.

"I know that. I mean why not?" Roxas kept calm even though he knew the redhead's temper was rising.

"I can't do anything! I'm only going to screw up," Kairi cried out. She put a hand to her forehead.

"Kairi...calm down. You're just working at an ice cream shop," Roxas said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Kairi growled. _Right. Don't girls hate it when you tell them to calm down?_

"You don't need to do much."

"That's what bothers me!" she said. Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't want my life to be just that! Working at a fucking ice cream shop. What the hell? What good is that?" Roxas saw a spot and pulled over. They both sat in silence as Roxas wracked his head for words of comfort to say.

"Kai...can I call you that?" Kairi didn't say anything so Roxas just took it as a yes. "Your life doesn't have to be just that. People always start small in the beginning. This job is just for the time being. Until you can find a better one. One that fits your interest."

"I don't like anything," the girl beside him whispered. "I have no interests or talents or whatever."

"I know you do. Now enough of this depressing shit. You wanna go anywhere?" Roxas asked. Instead of getting angry of him for just throwing off the topic, Kairi found herself smiling a bit. She wiped off her tears.

"Let's just hang out at home," she said. He nodded and started the car for home.

"Here. I got you lunch. I already ate." Roxas handed her a brown paper bag as Kairi looked into the contents. Kairi was mostly silent throughout the ride home while staring out the window and quietly nibbling at her lunch. The blonde frowned and hoped she still wasn't still on that 'diet.' Either that or she still felt her life was heading nowhere. Roxas knew the feeling of not belonging anywhere. He then noticed it had started to rain.

_Live faster_

_Love stronger_

_Better speed up or get blown over_

They both got home safely. The rain had gotten pretty hard since they arrived. Rain with thunder and lightning. The trees were nearly tipping over.

"Stupid rain…ruined my hair," Kairi grumbled. "I hate it."

Kairi went into her room and then the bathroom. She took a quick shower and came out wearing only a large white T-shirt that barely reached her knees. Roxas went into the bathroom to get out of the wet clothes as well. He took a shower and came out in a loose black shirt and jersey shorts.

"Well since you don't know the area that well, maybe I can take you touring."

"You…a tour guide?" the red head asked with an amused tone.

"Yeah. I can show you all the fun places. That way you won't get lost," he said.

"Oh…well someone already showed me some places." Roxas turned his head and looked at her.

"Who showed you places?" he asked with a sharp tone.

"Just someone." Something told Kairi not to mention Cloud. "We could still go on that tour though. Let's watch a movie," she said casually, changing the subject. Roxas dropped it. Kairi fumbled through all the movies and put on an irritated face.

"What?" he said after seeing her expression.

"You have terrible movies," Kairi stated bluntly.

"I have great movies," Roxas said. He got up and walked over to his DVD pile. "We can watch Star Wars."

"Not in the mood. You have any comedies?"

"Um…I have Juno." She took the DVD from him and looked through the DVD's again.

"You sure have a lot of Michael Cera movies…" Kairi said, laughing a bit. Roxas glared at her and took the DVD away from her.

"No I don't," he mumbled. Kairi finally agreed to watch Juno. They switched spots as Kairi laid down comfortably on the couch as Roxas sat on the floor. During the middle of the movie, he turned to face the redhead.

She was lying on her stomach, facing the T.V., and was resting her chin on a pillow. She pushed his head down.

"I can't see," she said. Roxas smirked and slid down on his back a bit. After the movie, the blonde stood up and turned off the television.

"How'd you like it?" He turned around when she didn't respond and saw her sleeping soundly on the couch. He didn't feel like going into his room so he just sat back down on the floor and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the window outside and Kairi's soft breathing. He closed his eyes for a moment before he heard the shuffling on the couch.

"Roxas?" Roxas opened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah?" Kairi sat up and looked down at him.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked. Roxas sat up and looked around for his car keys. He took it and stood up.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere. I could use that tour," she said. The corners of Roxas's mouth turned upwards slightly.

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N:** I'd love to take any suggestions(: Please R&R! Kairi's personality will definitely get better xD This is just a phase :] Oh and I wanna get to know my readers. Today I just watched Easy A and it was a pretty good movie. Any good movies you guys watched recently?


	4. Downpour

**A/N:** This was actually based on what happened to me. Like there was a tornado where I live and I didn't even know I was in the middle of it when I was walking home from school. I just thought it was raining really hard and when it died down a bit, I ran home. Later I found out it was a tornado and many people, cars, and houses were damaged from falling trees. Really terrible :l It just shows how short life really is and you never know when it's going to end. Kay that was depressing.

Well I finally updated. I already wrote the fifth chapter and will update next week. Hope you all have a great weekend :D

* * *

"We should probably wait till this storm blows over though," Roxas mumbled. Thunder roared through the apartment. Kairi had jumped while Roxas laughed softly.

"I got caught off guard!" Kairi defended…well more like hissed.

"Right," he said quietly with a teasing smile still on. They both sat in silence with the sound of the rain splattering on the windows. Roxas stood up and looked outside. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Holy shit. Kairi come here." Roxas gestured over. Kairi didn't seem like she was going to move but she eventually walked over to the window. She gasped as she saw what Roxas was looking at.

Rain had flooded everywhere. Trees had fallen over. Cars were smashed, houses were ruined. It wasn't just a small storm like Roxas had thought. The wind was still strong as it blew the rest of the trees.

"My car!" Roxas exclaimed suddenly. He quickly grabbed his keys and coat as was about to run out the door when Kairi grabbed his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked as if he was crazy and out of his mind.

"I'm going to check if my car is alright," Roxas said in an obvious tone. He tried to keep calm but he couldn't imagine what had happened to his vehicle.

"You can't go out there now! What if…a tree falls on you or something? Wait till the storm rides out." Roxas seemed hesitant as if deciding whether to struggle out of her grasp and just run out the door anyway or actually just wait it out.

"Alright," he mumbled, defeated. He hated being told what to do but he guessed there wasn't much he could do. What if his car was destroyed? It's not like he could've lifted the tree with his superhuman powers and then zapped his car back to the way it was. He felt his throat tighten up and it was hard to breathe.

"I can't believe this…" Kairi muttered. She tried flipping through the channels on the T.V. but it had no signal.

"And now we have nothing to do." Kairi sat back onto the couch while Roxas was sitting in front of the door, frown clearly plastered on his face.

"Oh, stop moping," the redhead scoffed. Roxas didn't say anything but just stared at the floor. Finally the storm seemed like it was clearing out. Roxas didn't say a word as he rushed out of the door. Kairi sighed and wondered whether she should stay or follow. She decided to follow as she rushed out right behind him.

They walked out of the apartment slowly to take in their surroundings. The place was a mess. Roxas's eyes looked empty as he stared at his car. What he had dreaded had come true. There was his car, smashed down by the tree across the tree. He tried to keep a poker face on but he couldn't help feeling his teeth clench tight and his eyes growing blurry.

"Roxas…we can always pay for another car," Kairi said quietly, hoping to comfort him.

"Yeah. Of course. Just a car," her roommate mumbled. Mostly to himself though. Kairi could barely hear that last part. The redhead's lips pressed together tightly. She saw how his eyes looked so empty and how emotionless he was. That was the face she put on when her parents called her all sorts of terrible names. _Whore. Ungrateful brat. Skank._ _Devil's child. _Her mask of indifference had fooled them. They had thought she didn't care, but every time they said those words, she would cry herself to sleep those nights.

She knew something about that car was special to him but he was just stubborn enough to act like he didn't care. Kairi then took a deep breath and slowly slipped her hands in his. She was a bit surprised he held her hand back tightly. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze and rested her head on his shoulder.

"After all the time I spent cleaning it," Roxas muttered angrily. "Cost me a lot too."

He did treat that car nice, Kairi had noticed. He would clean it every single day, making sure not a speck of dust was on it. He would drive everywhere with it, but Kairi knew it wasn't that specific reason he was upset. It was just an excuse.

The girl didn't say anything though. It felt nice to comfort someone else for once. Kairi then felt this must be awkward for him and she lifted her head and was about to let go of his hand, but the blonde held onto hers. The auburn beauty almost smiled again but quickly stopped.

Roxas complained on how he had to take the bus to work every day from now on. Unfortunately for the redhead, so did she.

It brought back painful memories for Kairi. She had taken the bus after being kicked out of her house with no intention of leaving. The bus driver had asked her multiple times of where she wanted to stop off at but she didn't have an answer. Finally she left the bus at this unknown place. She knew she should've gotten over that but it was only just last week.

"Kairi?" The redhead snapped her head up to see her concerned roommate looking down at her. "Wanted to ask if you wanted to go out to lunch."

"Oh. Yeah sure." They both headed out to see any restaurants that appealed to them. They were walking quietly down the block, observing, when someone suddenly jumped out and onto Roxas's back.

"Roxaaaas! Dude, didn't see you in such a long time!" The blonde struggled from underneath the other person and pushed him off his back.

"Hayner, what the hell? Don't you ever greet people normally?" Roxas said, glaring at his friend and rubbing his neck. He had an iron grip on his neck and nearly choked him. Hayner just grinned a full smile and then turned to Kairi.

"Your girl? About time," Hayner snickered but it was wiped off with a hard flick on the head by Roxas.

"Roommate," he corrected. Hayner made a 'o' shape with his mouth and then smiled at the unimpressed girl beside him.

"So…you doing anything Friday?"

"Hayner!" Roxas scolded.

"Calm down. I was just gonna invite you two to my party Friday night." He handed them two pieces of paper to which both examined. Kairi's clear blue eyes held no interest. Roxas shrugged and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Hey! I spent time making those." Hayner pouted.

"Nobody hands out invitations anymore. This isn't middle school," Roxas teased.

"There's nothing wrong with it," the taller boy defended. He wrapped an arm around Roxas's shoulder. "Roxas and I go way back," he said, directing his speech at Kairi. She nodded as if she cared.

"Alright. Well Kairi and I were headed out to lunch. Wanna come?" he asked. Kairi gave Roxas a 'hell no' look but the blonde ignored it.

"Nah, I promised Olette we would go out to eat."

"You still on that crush with Olette?" Roxas asked, bluntly. Hayner blushed profusely.

"Not in front of the girl!" he exclaimed. "Anyway hope you guys come. Catch' ya later!" And with that he bounced down the street. Roxas glanced at Kairi but she didn't have any emotion on her face.

"You didn't like him?" Roxas asked as they continued down the block.

"No. He was weird," Kairi said, not caring if feelings could be hurt.

"If you knew him better, you'd like him. He wasn't always that jumpy until he met Olette. Used to be uptight and all. Always seemed like there was something up his ass."

"Rather be with that one than the one now."

"Are you going?"

"Going where?" she asked, glancing around the street. Roxas raised an eyebrow. Did she really have that bad of a memory?

"Um…Hayner's party," he said. Kairi shrugged and that was the end of that conversation. They finally decided to stop by a small bakery. They were tired of circling around and it seemed cheap enough.

"Hey Roxas," Kairi said quietly after they ate. "What was the deal with your car?"

"What do you mean? I got over it," Roxas said.

"You can't fool me. I'm a great liar and I'm also great at telling who's lying."

"Why do you care?" he muttered. He felt uncomfortable and it showed. He kept bouncing his knee up and down and was tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Just asking. So are you going to answer or not?"

"No."

"God, just as stubborn as always," she said, resting her cheek on her left hand. Even though she was curious, she let it drop. Roxas stood up abruptly.

"Let's go," was all he said before walking out the door. Kairi sighed and got up and followed.

It was a pretty nice Monday afternoon. After raining, the sun had come out and Kairi could spot a rainbow. Not that she bothered looking at it too long.

"Hey look. A rainbow," Roxas softly said. Kairi already knew it was there but she turned back and looked at it for a while longer.

"My brother used to go hunting for rainbows when we were little and he used to drag me along," Roxas smiled as if thinking about a fond memory. Kairi never had any siblings so she couldn't relate. She just kept quiet and turned away from the rainbow. She continued to walk.

Roxas noticed and followed behind. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. His roommate turned around and looked at him. He seemed to be thinking hard. She didn't interrupt and continued to walk.

The blonde jumped onto the couch and closed his eyes. Kairi sat down on the floor and leaned her head back onto his legs. Roxas opened one eye at her and then closed it again.

"The car was my brother's. He died right after giving it to me. Drunk car accident." Kairi lifted her head up and looked at him in surprise. He just came right out and said it. Great, after all that questioning, the redhead never really considered that she would have to say something back.

"You don't have to say anything. There isn't much to say," he said as if reading her mind.

"I…" she started. She hated it when people said they were sorry. She didn't need their pity. So Kairi just went with something else. "Was…he driving or…?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. He had both his eyes opened and staring up at the ceiling. "God, he was so fucking stupid."

He got up quickly, startling the redhead and stepped over her. He stalked off into his room. Kairi flinched when she heard him slam the door.

Great, now she was bored. She decided to go out and have a little fun tonight. All this depressing stuff going on was bothering her. That was what she didn't need, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. And that made her a huge hypocrite for being angry at everyone who told her they were sorry for all the shit that's happened to her. Why wouldn't Roxas just tell her everything? He knows she has problems together. She could never understand him. Kairi walked into her room and came out in black shorts and a white tank top. Putting on her high heels she was out the door.

* * *

Roxas had heard Kairi open the door and slam it from behind. He sighed and wondered where she could've gone to. Why had he reacted like that? The accident was years ago. He should've gotten over it by now, but he couldn't. He just got angry whenever he thought about it. He fell back onto his pillow and drifted off into sleep. He didn't know how long he slept but he woke up at around 2 in the morning to a loud slam of the door.

"Kairi?" he mumbled. He groaned as his head hurt like hell. He climbed out of his bed and peeked outside. The redhead was sprawled on the floor with a bottle of wine in her hand. Roxas sighed in frustration. He walked over and tapped her lightly with his foot to see if she was awake. She wasn't. He tried lifting her up. How she got home, he'd never know. He grabbed the bottle from her hand and brought her to her bed.

"Roxas…" she whined, lightly hitting his arm with her hand. So she was awake.

"Yes, Kairi?" he said, playing along. He tucked a strand of red hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. He knew she wouldn't make a full conversation without passing out.

"I'm…sorry," and with that she fell back asleep. Roxas frowned. Sorry for what? Sorry for drinking? She must've been talking about the whole car accident thing. Roxas suddenly felt really glad Kairi didn't have a car. He laid her gently on the bed and walked right out. He wondered if she was feeling guilty about the whole thing. Thing was that Kairi never felt sorry for anyone. She was predictable but just as unpredictable if that made sense. She was a hard puzzle to crack but he knew she was probably as troubled and dysfunctional as he was.

He went to his room and laid down on his stomach, cheeks pressed against the pillow for comfort. His head was spinning as he thought about everything. If he had went with his brother on that car ride. If they hadn't had that huge argument. The irritated blonde just groaned from another headache and closed his tired blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I usually just write without planning and just go with the flow but I'm actually planning out each chapter :D Thanks for some of the suggestions, I may include them later on if it fits the story. Please R&R(:


	5. Dead End Job?

**A/N:** Wow, the most I've written in a chapter for this story. Actually most I've written for a chapter ever. It's cause I'm sick at home and ideas just rushed in. I just realized they never got that tour done. Huh.

Imagine everything Roxas does is sexy. And everything Kairi does is also sexy.

Just saying.

* * *

"Kairi…" The redhead stirred but didn't fully wake. Roxas sighed and tried again.

"Kairi!"

"What?" she snapped grumpily. He leaned in closer teasingly but she pushed his face away with her hand and covered her face with the blankets. He chuckled and pulled down the blanket a bit.

"C'mon. We're going to get you your job."

"I told you I didn't want a job," she mumbled to him as she turned over and away from the light emitting from the windows. Roxas had to strain his ears to hear that but he heard it nonetheless.

"Yeah but you agreed. I could do this forever until you get the job."

"Ugh. God you stubborn…" Roxas smiled when her voice went quiet, knowing he won. "Alright, alright. Just get out so I can get dressed."

Roxas walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Kairi got up from her bed and looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She still had some leftover makeup smudged on her cheek. Kairi groaned and tried to make herself look appealing. How did Roxas not cringe when looking at her in the morning? She wouldn't admit it to the blonde but she actually wanted this job. Even if it wasn't a job she would've ever pictured herself doing. A job meant money and that was fine with her.

The redhead wondered why Roxas was helping her. She had heard from his friends that he stood by himself and only tended for himself. He didn't give a rat's ass about anybody else. She scrunched her face in concentration and then dropped it. He probably just pitied her. Everybody did. Kairi sighed and quickly scrimmaged through her closet for some decent clothes. Roxas had told her that's what she should be wearing and purposely drawled out the word 'decent.'

_My clothes are decent_…Kairi frowned. Well for her. She never knew decency. And she didn't care. But if she did want this job, she was willing to cover up. Kairi tried looking for appropriate clothes.

"Great…" Kairi grumbled. She couldn't find anything. Well she could wear the tight white shirt with the low v-neck and short jean shorts. That was the most appropriate clothes she had. Kairi threw that on and walked out the door. She wandered into the hallway and saw Roxas waiting on the couch. He didn't have work that day so he was all hers. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her outfit. Kairi gave him an innocent look.

"What?" she said, looking down at her clothes.

"Those are your most decent clothes? What about clothes for fall and winter?" he asked, pointing at her low V-neck. Kairi glared at him and shielded her chest with her thin arms.

"I don't have any! I only grabbed a fistful of clothes from my closet into my suitcase and left…" Kairi trailed off. Roxas sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess that'll have to do. You can borrow my sweater to cover that up."

"I don't need to cover it up. Who knows maybe the manager might even likes what he sees." Roxas raised an eyebrow at her.

"The manager is a woman," he said. Kairi shrugged.

"My charm works both ways," she said, winking. Roxas laughed softly and ushered her out the door.

They climbed onto the bus and paid their fare in quarters. The bus was crowded. Roxas guided the redhead through the people and let Kairi sit down on one of the empty seats. He held onto the bar above her and looked out the window.

Some people were taking care of the trees that fell. Roxas's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. People must've gotten injured that day. Kairi tried not to notice how close Roxas' body was to hers. A woman rudely pushed him as she walked past and Roxas nearly fell on top of the redhead. His head was near hers and his left hand held onto her shoulder for support. He moved back but not by much.

"Roxas…you're kind of in my personal space," she stated. The truth was, she didn't really mind. It was a nice view to be honest but of course she would never in a million years ever say that to him.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he immediately pulled back. She nodded and tried to ignore the burning in her cheeks. The bus gave an abrupt turn and Kairi nearly fell on top of the person sitting next to her. The man sitting next to her jumped in surprise and then turned to her and smiled creepily. Kairi crossed her arms and gave him a dirty glare.

"Huh, a feisty one I see?" he grinned, moving closer. "I have a girlfriend but I guess I could make this work."

"What are you talking about? The bus made me bump into you. Don't get so conceited," Kairi snapped. Roxas glared at the man before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah and she's with me so back off," he said menacingly. The man stood up and he was at least a head taller than Roxas but the teen stood his ground.

"Well what if I wanted to take this little lady out for a walk?" he said, grinning with all his yellow teeth showing. ("No way!") "How would you like that?" Roxas was about to say something but he felt Kairi touch his arm.

"Roxas, it's our stop. Just drop it," she muttered to him as she pulled on him to leave. The aggravated boy just gave one last look to the man who smirked at him teasingly and followed Kairi out the bus.

"The nerve of that guy," he grumbled.

"Oh quit it. It's not like he was hitting on you," Kairi scoffed.

"I hate people like that," he continued. "And you weren't doing much. What _were_ you doing? Encouraging him?"

"What the fuck are you on? I said nothing that would encourage him. And besides, I can take care of myself."

"Sure. You seemed like you were doing a fine job."

"Roxas! Just drop it alright? Why are you so hung up on this? Not like the first time a creepy guy hit on me," she muttered.

"I…" Roxas seemed like he was going to say more but he didn't. The girl turned to him but his face looked emotionless.

They walked towards the ice cream shop and went inside. A kind looking woman walked towards them. Her face lit up when she saw Roxas.

"Roxas, it's been a while since you came here. Just two?" she asked, giving a gorgeous smile.

"Actually, my friend here is looking for a job. And we happened to see the Help Wanted sign," Roxas said, returning the gesture. Kairi rarely saw him smile like that. At least not to her.

"Oh that's great!" she exclaimed, turning to the redhead.

"Yeah," Kairi mumbled, looking anywhere but at the kind face of the woman.

"I'm Jeannette," she said, holding out her hand to her. Kairi glanced at Roxas and took the girl's hand. "I'll show you around the place."

"Shouldn't you like…see if I'm any good first?" she asked.

"Don't worry, this task is easy," she said. Her blond hair swayed back and forth as she dragged Kairi into the kitchen. The redhead cast a wary glance at Roxas one last time before disappearing into the other side. Roxas gave a small reassuring smile and then decided to quickly go to his job before Xigbar gave him another lecture.

He rushed out and hoped Kairi wasn't given the task of cooking. He didn't really trust Kairi with a stove. Fire and Kairi equals a burning restaurant full of screaming people. She was almost as much of a pyromaniac as Axel was. Roxas smiled to himself as he remembered the time Axel tried cooking for the first time. It took forever for the kitchen to be repaired.

_Axel…_Roxas remembered how much time they had spent together for the past few years. Axel was the one who had gotten Roxas out of depression from his brother's death. Thinking about it made Roxas grimace. He never really saw Axel after he moved out.

He quickly dialed Demyx and waited until the other blonde picked up.

"Yo, Roxas. When yah gonna get here?" he asked.

"Listen, Demyx. You think we could visit Axel after work?" he asked hesitantly. There was a short pause before Demyx laughed.

"About time you visit that red hairball. Of course, buddy! You better hurry here though. Boss is in a bad mood today."

"Isn't he always?" he muttered. "I'll be there in a few." He hung up and sped walked down the block to the café.

* * *

"Now, Kairi, I want you to have fun at this job," Kairi's new boss said, clasping her hands together. Kairi tried to smile but it was really hard when she realized she was actually going to have to work.

"All I need you to do is put this uniform on and wait on people."

"Wait…I have to take people's orders?" Kairi asked. That seemed simple enough but Kairi was kind of hoping she would get some cooking tips and actually learn how to use a stove properly.

"Yup! It's easy and some customers come here daily so they usually order the same thing. It'll let you get to know some people around here," she said, smiling brightly.

"Oh…alright." Kairi didn't know what it was but some part of her wanted to please her boss. The woman was just so damn cheerful. Usually it would of aggravated her but her personality was refreshing.

"You can change behind that door. I'll introduce you to the other employers later," she said, giving Kairi a light push towards a green door. Kairi opened it and walked behind it. There were some boxes with plates and such in them. She spread out her uniform on the boxes and took a good look at it. She frowned a bit at how…classy it looked. If that was the right word.

It had puffy sleeves that went down to the elbow and the dress reached down to her thighs. There was a white apron from the waist down. Around the waist was a big white ribbon. The dress was a light shade of green. Kairi frowned harder if that was possible. Bright colors didn't do well with her.

_Ugh, this is so going to clash with my hair… _She sighed but finally decided to change into it.

She walked out of the room feeling a tad insecure. She wasn't wearing shoes and the floor was a bit cold, so she tiptoed towards the door when it suddenly opened. Realizing she probably looked a bit strange, Kairi quickly straightened up. There was a guy about her age standing in front of her. Maybe a bit younger as he had that naive look on his face. He had shaggy beach blonde hair and a bright smile on his face.

"You must be Kairi," he said, smiling big. He was wearing a similar outfit as Kairi's…except for a guy of course. His uniform consisted of a green t-shirt and white knee high shorts with a white apron waist down. He also had such nice tanned skin.

"I've been trying to get a tan for years…" Kairi muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said as she brushed past him. She didn't bother making small talk with him as she glanced around for Jeannette.

"She had some errands to run and told me to tell you what to do. I'm her best employee," he said, accompanied by a winning smile. Kairi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Like hell she cared. She just wanted to go home and get out of this ridiculous costume. How could Jeannette leave her with this bimbo?

"It looks nice on you." Her head snapped up and she looked at him.

"What?"

"I said it looks cute on you. I mean nice," he said quickly corrected himself. "It fits you…but I guess you're probably not used to these kinds of clothes," the words just came flowing out of his mouth. His cheeks were tinged with pink. _Weird kid_, she thought.

"Um thanks," was the best she could come up with in reply to that. "So what do I have to do?"

"Well people already ordered but if anybody else comes in then you can take their order and then come to me and I'll do the rest," he said.

"Alright," she walked out the door and stood there waiting for customers. She took that time looking at her nails. The black nail polish was starting to peel off.

"Um…" the boy next to her said quietly and then coughed. Kairi turned to see the boy standing awkwardly next to her. She then realized she didn't catch his name yet. "I'm Tidus…by the way."

"Nice to meet you Tidus," she said, giving him a smile. That only seemed to intensify the blush on his cheeks.

"S-same here. I was wondering…if you had a boyfriend," he said hesitantly. Poor boy looked like he was about to faint. Kairi guessed he wasn't too good with talking to girls.

"No…and I don't plan on getting one anytime soon," she stated. No point in encouraging him. His face had lit up when she had said no but almost immediately fell at what came after.

"Oh…" he mumbled. Suddenly the bell rang signaling someone walking in. Kairi sighed. She guessed this is the part where she has to work. "Remember to smile big at the customers and give them your best manners."

Kairi nodded and walked down the hallway to meet the customer. Her blue eyes widened in surprise at who walked in.

"Kairi? You look…nice," the brunet said, smiling in a teasing way as he eyed her dress. Riku, who was right behind him, smiled as well.

"Yeah you adorable little rascal," he teased. Kairi tried hard not to bite their heads off. Instead she smiled at them warmly and put her hands behind her back. "Roxas told us you were working here but we didn't believe it." _Roxas told them?_ Kairi gritted her teeth. She just decided to ignore them now and just kill them later.

"Hello, welcome to Sea Salt delight. Just two?" Sora and Riku stood there with their mouths slightly open and a surprised look in their eyes. Sora nodded slowly as Kairi led them to an empty table.

"Here are your menus," Tidus said as he came over and placed it on their tables. Sora looked at Kairi and put on his best puppy dog look.

"Please don't poison our ice cream. We were just kidding," he said, smiling apologetically.

"Nah, it's not your fault I look like a clown," she muttered.

"I do think it looks great though," Sora said with a shrug. Kairi glared at him.

"I'm this close to poisoning your food," she hissed, gesturing with her fingers. She then put on a smile. "What would you like?"

"Oh I didn't have a chance to…" Sora started, fumbling with the menu.

"A vanilla ice cream it is," she interrupted. "And you?" she asked turning to Riku.

"Uh…same," he said nervously. Kairi grabbed the menus from their hands and walked over to Tidus. The guy seemed elated.

"Wow you're really assertive," he commented.

"I try."

* * *

Roxas got off work and asked Demyx to wait for him as he went to get Kairi. He walked towards the ice cream shop and walked inside. Kairi's eyes lit up as she saw Roxas walk in. Tidus noticed and his eyes narrowed slightly at the other walking in. Roxas's eyes widened a bit at Kairi…or really, what she was wearing. He opened his mouth to say something but Kairi pointed a finger at him.

"Don't say anything," she said with venom in her voice. He kept quiet and then surprise overtook his face again as he noticed a certain brunet and his friend.

"Sora? Riku? What…"

"We wanted to see Kairi at her new job."

"Don't you guys have work?"

"Hey, this was worth it," Sora grinned. Kairi gave him a good hit on the head as Riku chuckled. Tidus then walked between Kairi and Roxas.

"You're another one of Kairi's friends?" he asked. Roxas felt a bit uneasy at how close this stranger was to him and he stepped back.

"Yeah. Roommate of hers," he said coolly.

"R-roommate?" he choked out.

"Is there a problem?" Roxas asked.

"Of course not. Did you want some ice cream or did you just come by to chat?" Roxas was a bit taken aback at his sudden protectiveness.

"Actually I came to see if Kairi was off work yet."

"No she's not. She still has a lot of time left."

"Jeannette told me I get off at around this time though," Kairi stated, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well Jeannette's not here so you have to stay for another half hour."

"What?" Kairi shrieked. Sora and Riku cringed from behind her.

"Hey…you can't just go changing the rules," Roxas said as he glared menacingly at the taller boy. Who did this kid think he was? "We have to be somewhere."

"Go by yourself," Tidus said with a childish tone. Roxas raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior and then glared at him. He was about to comment on it when someone put an arm on his shoulder.

"I think that's enough, Tidus." Everyone turned to see Jeannette behind Roxas with grocery bags in her hands.

"Let's not start another fight, Roxas," she said teasingly.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"It's alright. I need to have a talk with Tidus later," she said, casting the said blonde a disapproving look. He didn't look back but instead stared at his feet.

"Kairi, you can get off work now. I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said, smiling at the redhead.

"Thanks," she said as she quickly pulled off her apron. She rushed to the back door to change back into her original clothes. Jeannette made Tidus help her carry the groceries inside. Sora and Riku stood up at the same time and walked over to Roxas.

"Did you see her in that dress? Everything she wears is hot even if it's some puffy…princessy outfit," Sora said. Riku ruffled his hair as Sora shoved his hand away. "Well, we better get going if we wanna catch that movie. You wanna come with?"

"Nah, I'm visiting Axel."

"Oh…wow really?" Sora said with a surprised look. He patted Roxas's back, smiling, and said, "Tell him we said hi." Riku nodded as they both walked towards the door.

"Wait, Sora. Did Hayner invite you to his party?" Roxas called out to them.

"Oh yeah. He did. What about it?"

"You going?"

"Definitely," Sora said, standing on the tip of his toes and putting an arm around Riku. "Riku here's coming too. You?"

"Dunno yet. I'll call you guys later." Sora and Riku waved goodbye as they walked out the shop.

Roxas stood there with his hands in his pocket, waiting for Kairi. He knew she would've killed him if he said anything about what she was wearing but he couldn't help but redden a bit thinking about it. She looked extremely cute in it as he wasn't used to her wearing such an outfit. He wouldn't mind coming in the shop seeing her. The thing he didn't want to see, though, was Tidus.

He didn't like this Tidus guy and really wished Jeannette hadn't hired him. He swore he wasn't working here last week when he visited.

"Hey, Roxas. Let's go." The blonde looked up to see Kairi in her original clothes. She was awfully close as Roxas moved back abruptly.

"Uh…yeah." He turned around to walk out the door when Jeannette walked out with Tidus behind her.

"Sorry for the trouble he caused. He's a tiny bit overprotective. I'm sure we won't be having that problem anymore," she said, giving Tidus a strict look. He gave her a sheepy smile as she walked back into the kitchen. Kairi and Roxas stood there awkwardly as they both started to walk away.

"Wait, Kairi," he called out to her. Roxas narrowed his eyes but didn't turn around.

"What, Guy-who-was-going-to-make-me-stay-longer-than-intended?" she said casually but Tidus knew she was angry with him. Tidus grinned apologetically at her.

"I was wondering if you were busy…Friday night?" he said, face turning red. Kairi glanced at Roxas who still had his back turned to them. She sighed and gave a small smile to him.

"Sorry, I'm going to a party," she said and with that she turned around, grabbed the surprised blonde's hand, and they both walked out the shop. Roxas had taken a glance at Tidus's expression after she said that and it was priceless.

"So you're going?" he said and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well that's what I said."

"You usually lie."

"Did you want me to be lying?"

"No."

"Then shut up and let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Tidus. How is everybody's weekend so far? Please R&R cause that would make me happy and stuff ;)


	6. Best Friends

**A/N:** I'm really considering turning this to M. It's just that I just think all teens know what I'm talking about and this won't screw their innocent minds...right? I guess I'll just put warnings for now.

**Warning:** Mentions of getting smoking...unknown content. Yup.

* * *

"Where are we headed to again?" Kairi asked.

"I told you, Axel's house," Roxas replied. Demyx was currently driving while Roxas was in the passenger's seat. Kairi was in the back seat, laying on her back with one leg over the other. She was bored out of her mind.

"How much longer?"

"About twenty minutes," Demyx answered. Kairi groaned in aggravation. Roxas turned on the radio as they drove without speaking. Finally Demyx spoke up.

"So Rox, how you feeling?" he asked. Roxas shrugged and pretended to be interested on what was out the window but Demyx pried on. "Nothing? C'mon, dude, this is your best friend we're talking about here." Roxas sighed at the blonde driver's persistence.

"It's only been a few weeks, Dem."

"A few weeks? That must've been like a year for you guys. You both were inseparable."

"Well…things changed," Roxas said, trying hard not to show any signs of weakness.

"What happened though?" Demyx said. Roxas gritted his teeth. Sometimes, he didn't know when to stop asking questions.

"Demyx...nothing." Something in Roxas's voice shut Demyx up. Soon they neared Axel's house ("Finally!") and Roxas couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Axel had told him to keep in touch but he they hadn't spoken a single word since he moved out.

"Well?" Roxas turned to see Demyx with an expectant look on his face.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go up his house now?" Roxas sighed and walked out but he didn't walk up the stairs to the porch. Kairi walked out though and pulled on his hand.

"We didn't drive all this way for you to chicken out," she said as she rang the doorbell at least a million times.

"Stop that!" he said as he grabbed her hand from the doorbell but his attempts were futile as a tall blonde woman opened the door. She was wearing a short tank top that barely covered her midriff and short black shorts.

"Who's this pretty little thing?" the woman asked, looking at Kairi up and down. The redhead didn't seem moved by this gesture but Roxas could've sworn he saw the corner of her lips curve up.

"Is there a man named Axel here?" she asked. The woman gestured them in without a second thought which Roxas thought was a tad irresponsible. They didn't exactly look like nice little girl scouts. Wait what? That was a horrible comparison. Roxas tried to focus, he really did. Boy, was he nervous. The blonde woman lit a cigarette in the house and went down the hallway. He guessed that must be Axel's girlfriend, Larxene. Suddenly his breath got caught in his throat at someone walking in the living room with Larxene's arms around him.

"Who the hell be ringing my doorbell during my nap?" a tall red haired man groaned, scratching his head. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes with the other hand. Roxas couldn't speak and he waited until Axel's eyes turned on him. The taller man's bright green eyes widened in shock as he opened his mouth to speak. Larxene moved away to give them room.

"R-roxas?" he said slowly. "Buddy. Hey."

"H-hey, Axel," he said, giving a small wave. Kairi folded her arms as she watched this little reunion. Roxas never seemed so flustered before.

"Alright, can we go home now?" she asked rudely. Axel's girlfriend flung an arm around her and laughed.

"I like her," she commented, pointing at Kairi's cheek. The smaller girl grimaced.

"And I like beer. You got any?" Larxene laughed and then nodded as she led her into the kitchen. Roxas had never felt so awkward before. Axel just sort of stood there staring at him while he looked at anywhere but him.

"Why haven't you called or kept in touch?" Axel asked. "I thought we were best friends."

"You sound like a clingy girlfriend," Roxas joked. Axel's face remained serious though. Roxas let out a deep breath and shrugged. "I didn't have time to."

"Oh…okay…" Axel said quietly. He seemed a bit hurt and Roxas couldn't help but feel guilty.

"And," Roxas added quickly which made Axel shoot his head up and stare at him. "I thought maybe you'd like to spend more time with your girlfriend. So you wouldn't have any time with me," the smaller teen said, giving a small sad smile.

"Hah right. I'd always have time for you, you know that. Now what's the real reason?" These past few weeks were really hard for the blonde. He was used to waking up and walking down the hallway to see Axel playing with his matches and smoking up a batch and greeting him with ruffling his hair. He was used to arguing with him about who was a better video game player and then both battling it out on their game systems. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud though.

"Were you mad?" Axel asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I said were...are...you mad? At me?"

"I never said…"

"Just answer." Roxas sighed and sat down on the couch with his head between his hands. He then looked up and straight into Axel's eyes, the first time he looked into them when they got here.

"Okay yes. I'm mad. I'm mad that after all those years of living together you just dropped me. You left your best friend for a girl you've been dating for only 3 months. And you quit that job too. After I took forever to convince Xigbar to let you work there since he knew how much you loved setting kitchens on fire. And, and…" Roxas knew his voice was rising but he didn't really care at this point. "You expect me to just be okay with it."

"God, you're such a girl," Axel joked but seeing the blonde's frustrated face made him put on a more serious look. "Roxas, what did you expect me to do? Never move on with my life? Stay there with you all the time? You're a lot better now than you were before. Now who sounds like a clingy girlfriend?" Roxas glared at him and looked away, not liking the teasing. Axel sighed and scratched his head. "Come here." Roxas frowned but reluctantly stood up and walked over to the redhead.

Axel ruffled his hair and suddenly, Roxas wasn't all that angry with him anymore. This was just like old times. The taller adult pulled in the blonde for a short hug. Roxas hugged him back and felt like an idiot for being such a baby about this. He then felt embarrassed suddenly and pulled away.

"If you didn't want me to move, you could've said so…"

"Eh," Roxas shrugged.

"I bet you wanted me to be happy. Aw, thanks, wifey," Axel said affectionately with a hint of playfulness as he patted the blonde's back. Roxas narrowed his eyes and pinched Axel's side. He was happy to hear him yelp in pain as a result. Kairi and Larxene were standing there observing the whole thing.

"Wow, Roxas, didn't know you had a super soft side," Kairi teased. Roxas's face reddened as Axel patted his head.

"He's only like that with me," Axel said, winking. Larxene came over and wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's neck.

"So this is the infamous Roxas I've heard so much about. You're a cutie," she said, as she pinched his cheek. He moved his head away, and grimaced as he rubbed his cheek.

"We're cool?" Axel said, nudging Roxas's chin lightly with his fist.

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Still best friends?" Axel said, grinning cheekily.

"Of course."

Kairi coughed awkwardly, not being used to all the mushy stuff.

"Well…we better get going," Roxas said quickly.

"Already? Come on, you just got here. Let's go have some fun like old times."

"Like what?" Axel just gave him a knowing smirk as she grabbed his coat and walked out the door with Larxene. Roxas had no choice but to glance at Kairi and follow behind.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't come here for a year now," Roxas said, mostly to himself, as he took a smoke of his cigarette. Axel blew out some smoke before smiling.

"I know right. I miss the old times."

_Then why did you move out? _Roxas thought angrily to himself but he pushed those thoughts aside as he smoked his cig and was lost in deep thought. Kairi was across from him and twirled her cigarette around her fingers. She frowned to herself. Roxas never seemed this calm and content with her around. He would be nice and all and treat her like he does with Axel but…something was different. Was it because she had different body parts or what?

He seemed at ease with the pyromaniac. Axel was currently burning up some leaves and laughing to himself. Kairi raised her eyebrow. She knew he was high but she didn't say anything. Larxene had left early because she had a job to go to. Kairi sighed and flung the death stick behind her shoulder. Roxas noticed her stand up and start to walk away.

"Hey, Kairi, where are you going?" he mumbled.

"Somewhere."

"Wait," he said more clearly now. He stood up and grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not okay?" Her voice sounded weak at the end but Roxas didn't say anything.

"I'll drive you home."

"What about crazy over there?" she scoffed, nodding her head towards Axel who had fell asleep.

"Uh…I'll drop him at home quickly. Don't be mad." Kairi's eyes widened in surprise at what he said. She pursed her lips and then nodded. Roxas smiled and then walked over to Axel and shook him lightly. Kairi leaned back against the rock behind her. Why was he concerned about her being mad? What was there to be mad about anyway? Maybe the fact that she was never close to having a relationship like Roxas and Axel did.

"Ax. Hey...Axel." The man finally woke up with a start and then looked up at Roxas.

"Hey, Rox. You lookin' pretty today." Roxas glared at him but decided to ignore that comment. He held Axel up and towards his car. He gestured his head for Kairi to follow.

"Who does he think he is? Telling me to follow him like a dog…" Kairi muttered to herself. But she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't being left behind and with that she followed right after.

* * *

"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Roxas asked Kairi. They were both in the backseat while Demyx drove on silently.

"Ugh, by then end of this month, I'm going to be fat thanks to you."

"Well, I can't have you starving can I?" Roxas said, smiling at her. The redhead's face tinged red and she shoved Roxas's arm lightly. She then sighed and crossed her arms.

"What's with you and Axel?"

"Huh?"

"Like…how did you become friends, get so close, yada yada?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Kairi shrugged and acted like she didn't really care.

"Fine. Alright. Uh, I met Axel in high school and he sort of…got me into stuff." Kairi could guess what that was. "We soon became best friends and had a small group of people to just hang around with, smoke, and all. Then…my brother's accident happened."

Kairi bit her lip, now regretting asking him about this stuff but she let him continue seeing he didn't seem too uncomfortable.

"I didn't see my friends that much after that. I just sort of stayed home, all secluded. I didn't see anybody much after that. Axel came by every day though. He would make sure I was alright. Then one day…he came by but I didn't answer the door and he sort of broke in. He found me in the bathroom…" He sort of trailed off. They were at a red light now and Roxas just thought about how long this ride seemed. Demyx looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything. Kairi frowned at Roxas who looked so broken.

"It's okay to cry every once in a while."

"What?" Roxas said, looking at her. She shrugged in response. It turned green light and Demyx kept on driving. The drive seemed way too long.

"He found you…what?" Kairi asked. He realized he hadn't continued.

"Oh. He found me in the bathroom, on the floor, unconscious. I was trying to kill myself." Roxas let out a laugh but it was empty.

"I was so stupid back then. I was unstable. My brother was all I had left you know? Well my parents were there but they weren't anything. Axel quickly took me to the hospital and offered to pay for everything. After the whole incident, he declared that he was going to move in with me. And then we became roommates."

"I see…" was all Kairi let out. How could she ever live up to that kind of a roommate? Unless she saved Roxas from cutting himself (which she seriously hoped would never happen) she was probably just a replacement. If Axel ever offered to move back in, Kairi would be out in a heartbeat.

"Kairi? You okay?"

"I'm fine." She didn't realize how snappy that sounded. "Just tired. Are you okay?"

"Oh. I'm alright. It's all in the past." He then shrugged and said, "You know if you have anything to say to me, you can."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kairi asked suddenly.

"I doubt that I'm being nice to you," Roxas smirked. "I practically drag you out of bed in the mornings, ignore you half the time, and act like a cranky roommate."

"Yet…you treat me better than anybody else has ever treated me," she whispered. _Oh damn, did I say that out loud? _Kairi thought to herself as she glanced at the driver. Roxas looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"You remind me of myself. I think that's what it is."

Demyx finally arrived at their house.

"Thanks Dem. For the ride and all." Kairi nearly forgot Demyx was in the same car, let alone driving.

"No problem. Anytime for a friend. Did everything with Axel turn out fine?"

"Yeah, it turned out great," Roxas said after a moment of thinking.

"Ah, that's good. Of course it turned out great for two best buddies. You take care now, you hear? See yah at work tomorrow." Roxas gave a small wave as Demyx drove off down the road. He and Kairi entered their apartment and Kairi waited as Roxas went to get the mail from their box.

"Hey Roxas," Kairi said. Roxas started taking out their letters and nodded his head a bit. "Did Demyx seem a bit off during the drive home?"

Roxas didn't say anything for a while and Kairi thought he was just going to ignore her.

"Off how?" Roxas locked their mailbox and brushed past her to go to their apartment room. Kairi followed behind quietly.

"I dunno, like he didn't really say anything."

"I think he just feels guilty because he wasn't there when...you know...the thing happened."

"Oh. I didn't know. He acts all happy all the time."

"Things aren't always what they seem," Roxas said as they entered their room. Kairi immediately flopped down on the couch, the air of tension lifted.

"Oi, give me something to drink," she commanded the blonde.

"Get it yourself," he grumbled.

"I'm tired," she whined. Roxas ignored that and sat down at the kitchen table and looked through the mail. He stopped at one of them and stared at Kairi.

"What?" she snapped when Roxas didn't say anything.

"This one's for you." He pushed the letter to the edge of the table. Her confused blue eyes looked at him for a minute before glancing at the letter. She got up and walked over to the table, hesitantly taking the letter and opening it.

"Who's it from?" Roxas asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"F-from my parents." She glanced at the blonde then quickly rushed to her room and closed the doors. Roxas hesitated on following her but went inside anyway. She gave him a quick glare but continued reading her letter.

"They said…they want to see me."

"Hey, that's great."

"No it isn't Roxas. I can't see them," she said. "They're the ones that kicked me out in the first place. Well my mom did anyway."

"Did they say why they wanted to see you?"

"…no." Kairi flipped the letter over, to check if there was more but there wasn't. She looked frustrated as she threw the letter over her shoulder, onto the bed.

"I'll go with you. Yeah, we'll get some breakfast and then head out."

"What about your job? And I don't want to speak to them."

"Then we'll go in the afternoon. You'll never reconcile with them if you don't talk it out."

"What about you? What about with your parents?" Kairi retorted.

"That's different alright? They're divorced and I haven't seen them in a long time. You've only been gone from their house for what…less than a week? I'm offering to help you." Kairi sat down on her bed thinking for a while.

"Maybe." Roxas reached over and grabbed the letter.

"It says tomorrow at 3 o'clock. At your old place." Kairi sighed and leaned down onto the pillow.

"I can't take this," she said, frowning a bit. Roxas sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"It's gonna be okay," Roxas said shrugging a bit as if he didn't really care too much on the situation and threw a carefree smile in her direction. Kairi couldn't help but give a small smile back despite the situation and it was in that moment that she decided she was really okay with the fact that it was Roxas going with her to see her parents and not anybody else.

* * *

**A/N:**I can't develop characters for shit *bangs head on table* Thanks to everyone sticking out for this story :D Hope everyone's having a good weekend! Please R&R(:


	7. Catching Up

**A/N:** I'm wondering how long should I make this story. At first I was thinking around 15 chapters? What do you guys think? Well I'm having a stressed weekend. Finals are coming up :( Gotta cram for the first time in my life. Hope you guys are having a nice weekend. Not much happened in this story. Ohwait, we meet Kairi's parents! Sorry I made Lightning kind of unlikable. She's actually my favorite FF female character. Huuuge girl crush on her but she seems like the type to be strict. And I like SnowxLightning, so sue me. I need to get Roxas a car in this story soon. I keep forgetting they have to take the bus...

**Warnings:** Language and not much else.

* * *

"No, don't make me go!"

"Kai, I'm making this easier for you, now go ring that doorbell."

"Make me."

"Kairi…"

"Fine fine. God, just stop pushing me." It was almost 3 in the afternoon on a Wednesday and Roxas was already beat. Kairi hesitantly walked towards her old home. It had taken Roxas forever for her to give him the address. She glanced back at Roxas who stood staring at her at the curb.

"What are you still doing over there? Get over here," Kairi hissed. Roxas could tell she was extremely nervous. She kept tapping her foot throughout the bus ride and was doing so now. The blonde sighed and as he walked beside her.

"What's the worst thing they could say to you?"_ I could name a few_ _things_, Kairi thought, rolling her eyes. She walked up the stairs to the door and just stared at it for a while. An arm reached out from behind her and rung the doorbell.

"What did you just do?" Kairi said frantically.

"You were just staring at the door so I thought I'd help out."

"I am going to fucking kill…" she stopped mid sentence when she heard the door open. Kairi let go of Roxas's collar and quickly put down the finger that she was pointing accusingly at the amused blonde.

A strawberry blonde haired woman was standing in front of them. Kairi had glanced at her and then quickly looked away. She refused to look at her. Her eyes were on the ground. Roxas really didn't know what to do so he just stood there awkwardly.

The woman's blue eyes were cold as she stared at Kairi. Roxas guessed this was her mother. They had the same blue eyes except Roxas had never seen Kairi's eyes as dark and empty as the woman before her. The woman had a frown on and her body was stiff.

"Who's at the door, honey?" a voice called from inside the house.

"Come here," was her response. A muscular man with blonde (almost white) hair came out from the hallway and paused when he saw Kairi. The redhead looked up a bit but quickly looked back down as soon as she met the man's eyes.

"Kairi," he said, face brightening. He walked up and stood besides the woman who didn't budge. "Well come on in guys."

Roxas relaxed a bit in the man's presence. He seemed more comfortable to be around and seemed happy to see Kairi.

"Um…who are you again?" Roxas turned to see the man putting out his hand for him to shake. Roxas took it and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Roxas, sir. Kairi's roommate."

"Roommate?" His tone didn't hold any shock much to Roxas's relief. "Ah that's great. I'm Mr. Villiers, Kairi's stepfather but you can call me Snow."

"Oh, yeah sure. Nice to meet you," Roxas said as he glanced at Kairi. He wasn't good with parents but he figured he must've been doing something right. Snow didn't seem to hate him as did other parents.

"Hey Kairi. You hungry?" Snow asked the redhead.

"No," Kairi snapped. Roxas cringed a bit. She didn't look at them at all since she came in. The woman that had opened the door for them was standing near the kitchen with her arms crossed and that frown still on her face.

"Er…that's my wife, Mrs. Claire Farron," Snow said awkwardly. He seemed to feel the tension surrounding the place. "I'll go get you guys some drinks."

He hurried to the kitchen and touched his wife's shoulder affectionately while nodding his head towards our direction. If it was possible, her frown had deepened. But she complied to her husband as she walked towards Kairi.

"Kairi."

"Why did you send me the letter?" _Wow, she's straightforward_, Roxas said to himself. He seriously hoped a fight wasn't going to break out.

"We wanted to see how you were doing," Kairi's mom said but there wasn't a hint of warmth in her tone of voice. It was stern and taunting.

"Well I'm doing fine, thank you," Kairi said back bitterly.

"Oh really? And where do you get the money to support you?" Claire scoffed, crossing her arms. Her eyes challenged her daughter's but Kairi defiantly looked back.

"Roxas has a job and I recently got one as well. So I'm doing great. If that's all you had to say, we'll be taking our leave now. C'mon Roxas." She quickly grabbed the blonde's hand and started stalking off towards the door.

"Hold it right there, young lady!" Mrs. Farron snapped. Snow walked into the living room with a plate of cookies and looked at both of them.

"What's going on?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're leaving," Kairi said quickly.

"No you're not. We need to talk."

"About what?" Kairi's voice had risen a reasonable amount. The room went quiet as Kairi composed herself. She looked down on the floor and slowly lifted her head to meet her mother's cold eyes. "You were the one who told me to leave. What else is there to talk about?"

"There is plenty. For one, we are still your legal guardians. You're not yet eighteen yet." Roxas widened his eyes at that but Kairi didn't seem fazed. "Second, what about school? Your education?"

"I'm not good in school and never will be," she said. "Besides, I'm turning eighteen in a few months."

"You're staying here until you do turn eighteen and that's final. We're also going to help you apply to some colleges."

"What's the point? And, no way in hell, am I going to come back to this hellhole. So what? So that you can boss me around again?"

"Listen here young lady…" her mother hissed as she walked closer. "We're not going to let you ruin your life."

"You already did. There's nothing left of it," Kairi said quietly. She looked close to tears. Roxas and Snow felt extremely uncomfortable but Roxas decided to say something.

"I think we should get going now," he said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Claire said with a surprised tone as if she forgot he was there. She tightened her lips, looking very much like Kairi in the beginning when he had first met her, and narrowed her eyes.

"We came just like you said and now we're leaving," he stated. He was surprised he managed to get that sentence out. Her eyes made him feel uncomfortable and a bit intimidated. He moved past her and grabbed Kairi's hand as he pulled her towards the door to which she complied quickly.

"You two aren't going anywhere. And you, sir…where are your parents?" she said. Roxas stopped walking but he didn't answer.

"I don't feel secure with my daughter living with an unknown stranger. Tell us about yourself." The words were polite enough but her tone of voice was far from it. Snow didn't say anything but Roxas knew he wanted to know him more too. Kairi shook her head at Roxas but he ignored her as he turned around to her parents.

"My brother died, my parents suffocated me and tried to make me like him, I tried committing suicide, and then I moved out to live with my best friend. I'd say I turned out pretty decent," he said as he and Kairi walked out the door leaving behind two very confused parents.

As they were taking the bus home, Kairi let out a laugh. Roxas glanced at her and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you see the look on their face when you said that? It's as if they were looking at a serial killer or something."

"They probably think I'm mentally unstable."

"Whatever, my mom thinks that about everyone," Kairi said, her tone serious now.

"Well your mother…she was pleasant," Roxas said sarcastically.

"I told you that was a bad idea," Kairi said, lifting her knees up on the chair.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Roxas asked. Kairi groaned and leaned her head back onto the passenger seat.

"That was the worst half hour ever," she said. "It felt so long."

"I liked your dad." Roxas then sighed and then continued, "I bet they hate me now." Kairi turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"So? Who cares? They hate me too."

"I _don't_ care," he said and his voice had a bit of a defendant tone. With a sense of childish tone thrown in there.

The rest of the trip was in silence. Kairi didn't say anything but that trip to her parents and that talk was actually better than most of the conversations she had with them. Not too many hurtful words were thrown around this time.

"You hungry?"

"A bit. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. We don't really have anything…edible at home."

"Ugh. You want me to call my friend over to bring some food?" she asked.

"Who's your friend?" Roxas asked as the bus stopped. He held Kairi's hand as they swerved through the people and out of the bus.

"Ew, it's always crowded in there," Kairi muttered. "Um." She flipped through her list of contacts on her phone and then stopped on one. "I could call Selphie. She was one of my old friends and we also have some catching up to do."

"Oh. Yeah sure. Go right ahead then."

"She's a bit…forward though," Kairi said. Roxas was confused as to why she said that but didn't ask her about it.

"Hello? Selphie?" Kairi followed Roxas into the apartment. The blonde stuck his hands in his jean pockets and tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Okay, she said she'll be here in a few minutes."

"A few minutes? How far does she live from here?" Roxas asked.

"Not far," was the only answer he got as she brushed past him and walked into her room. Roxas wondered why Kairi never asked to live with her friends. If they lived as close as she said they did, then that shouldn't be a problem right? A whiff of hairspray lingered in the living room but he was already used to the smell. It had become almost…pleasant.

He really didn't know what to do now. With Kairi in her room doing whatever, he was standing awkwardly in the living room looking around. It was strange. Before Kairi moved in, he did whatever he felt like but now he couldn't even remember what he did before she moved in.

Roxas finally sucked up his pride and knocked on Kairi's bedroom door.

"What?" he heard her muffled voice through the door.

"Um. I'm bored," he said pathetically.

"Go do…whatever you do when you're alone."

That was the thing though. This was the first time since she moved in that they weren't together. Of course he wasn't going to admit that.

"Alright," he muttered. As he was walking away from her door, Kairi came out.

"Fine, let's do something."

"What changed your mind?" Roxas asked as they both landed on the couch.

"I finished doing whatever I was doing." Just as mysterious as usual.

"So what do you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"You were the one that knocked on my door."

"Well I didn't really have anything in mind."

"I'm going to bed," the redhead muttered as she stood up. Roxas grabbed her arm quickly.

"No wait! We can play truth or dare," Roxas suggested.

"Ugh, no way. What are you, in sixth grade?"

"Board games?"

"Which kind?" Kairi finally gave in. Roxas gave her the smile of a five year old and went over to his stash of board games. He hadn't touched these in forever. Kairi looked over his shoulder and pointed to one.

"Oh my God. You have Twister? I haven't played that in such a long time. Can we play that?" she asked. Roxas was surprised to hear her say that. She sounded so…innocent and carefree. Of course he couldn't object to that.

"Sure," he said as he pulled the box out. "Although…I'm not too flexible."

"I'd say I'm _pretty_ flexible," Kairi said winking and giving a devious smile directed at the blonde. When she saw his eyes widen she shoved his shoulder lightly. "I'm just kidding, but I am damn good at this game."

"Uh…left foot on green," Roxas breathed out. His arms were aching and he was pretty sure he couldn't move his legs. Kairi seemed at ease though and smoothly put her left foot on the green circle. _That's because she got the easy ones_…Roxas muttered in his thoughts. At first he thought this game would be a tad awkward considering she was a girl with…female parts and he was a guy but right now all he was feeling was competitiveness.

He felt like falling at any moment.

"How the hell did you do that?" Roxas asked. Or more like wheezed.

"I used to be a gymnast," Kairi answered.

"And you didn't tell me? What the hell is the point in playing then?" Roxas asked.

"I want to see you get flustered and lose," she laughed. Even though he was embarrassed, it felt nice to hear her have fun.

"Well you succeeded. I can't feel my legs."

"So you're just going to quit? Wow," Kairi teased.

"No…" he mumbled. Then he sighed. "Yeah. Shut up and untangle yourself," Roxas mumbled. Kairi nodded even though Roxas couldn't exactly see her as his face was near the ground. Just as she was about to try to lift herself the doorbell rang and Roxas and Kairi tumbled over each other in surprise.

"Kairi, my love! I'm here!" a bouncy green eyed brunette opened the door without another warning and looked at the sight before her. Kairi was over Roxas with her knee between his legs.

"Wow, Kairi. I always knew you were the dominate one but…wow." Kairi quickly sprang to her feet as did Roxas who tried straightening himself up.

"We were playing Twister," Roxas defended.

"Yeah, I can see that," she said winking at him. He resisted the urge to just glare at her. She was making the situation more uncomfortable than it was.

"I'm Selphie, Kairi's friend. I'm guessing you're her roommate?" she asked, holding out a hand. Roxas shook it quickly and then let go.

"Yeah. I'm Roxas. Pleased to meet you," he said. His words said he was pleased but his tone had an entirely different meaning. This girl seemed like the type to speak nonstop and seemed like the type who would harass Roxas with questions.

"How long have you two been living together?" And so it begins.

"Less than a week," he answered. The blonde couldn't believe his own words. Wow, a week? It seemed like a month or two to say the least. Kairi had gotten so used to everything so quickly. It was almost like she was used to adjusting to new places.

"And you two already seem close. Hm…well I can't blame her, you are quite the sight," she said, winking at him. She moved a bit closer but Kairi finally intervened.

"Did you bring the food?" she asked. She was starving.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." She reached into her purse and pulled out two white paper bags and handed it to the two.

"Thanks," Roxas muttered as he sat down at the table. He took out the contents and quickly started eating the chicken in it.

"Thanks, Selph," Kairi said, sitting across the blonde. Selphie seated herself next to Kairi as she whispered into the redhead's ear. The girl blushed bright red as she hit the girl beside her lightly but with a glare.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"I mean it's been years, Kairi," the brunette exasperated.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" she asked. Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked. Both girls turned to him and shrugged. He sighed and didn't bother asking again. It wasn't worth prying about.

After they were done eating, Kairi and Selphie rushed into her room and shut the door leaving Roxas to head off into his own room. He watched T.V. for a bit before calling up Axel. The redhead would probably be expecting it.

"Hello? Roxas?" he called out.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's up buddy?"

"I was wondering…do you wanna come to Hayner's party on Friday? You can bring Larxene if you want," he added hoping that would get him to go.

"Oh, yeah sure. You know how I like to party. Thanks for the invite. You sure ol' Hayner won't mind?"

"No, course not. You two used to talk too."

"Is that all you called me for?"

"Not really. Kairi has her friend over so I'm bored as shit."

"Haha well you can't always have her to yourself," Axel teased.

"What? I didn't say…"

"I'm just messing around with you." Roxas could almost see the smirk Axel had on right now on the other line.

"Stupid pyro. Well I guess I should be getting off now. I'll see you Friday."

"Alright, Roxas, buddy. Now don't get too sexually frustrated." Roxas was about to retort when the line went dead. _Stupid Axel_, he muttered. He put down the phone and laid back onto his bed. There times where he wasn't ever home. Now look at him. Bored in his own house with nothing to do. This was pathetic.

"Roxas?" he heard Kairi call from outside his door.

"What?" He didn't mean to snap but he was feeling a bit tired.

"Selphie's leaving so get your butt out here to say bye."

Roxas knew better than to lash out an 'I don't give a flying shit' retort so he quickly walked out.

"Bye, Roxas. It was surely a pleasure to have met you. Now you take care of Kairi and don't get yourself get eaten up by other girls," she said, pinching his right cheek. Roxas moved back abruptly and out of her grip and narrowed his eyes.

"Sure thing, Selphie," he said in a monotone voice. "Nice meeting you too. Well…see ya then." He waved her goodbye and returned back into his room. After he heard the door shut, Kairi's footsteps approached his room.

"I'm guessing you didn't like her," she said. It sounded like she didn't care much so Roxas thought it was safe to tell the truth.

"No, I didn't."

"She's alright once you get used to her."

"You two seem so different," Roxas commented. Kairi sat at the edge of his bed.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"I dunno, just different." They both sat in silence for a while before speaking up. "Hey, Kai."

"Hm?" She laid back onto his bed and stared at his ceiling.

"Why didn't you stay with your friends after you got kicked out?" Kairi shrugged and then turned to face him. Her blue eyes looked clearer than usual.

"I guess it didn't occur to me."

"Come on, that can't be it," Roxas pried on. She had way too many secrets. He deserved to know some. "Nowhere to go and you couldn't call a friend?"

"Nope."

Roxas gave up. He laid back down as well with her head against his side. He heard Kairi sigh.

"I wanted a new start. With someone who didn't know who I was. Wanted to see if they'd accept me."

"Oh. I guess that worked out all right for you," Roxas said.

"Yeah. I guess it did."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't add lyrics in a while :o Must catch up on that. Not that I expect you guys to look up the songs. It just helps me on the chapter titles. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I extend my loves to thee. Reviews fuel my desire to write ;) See what I did there? Just made a reference to the song that inspired the title to this story...yup. Kay well please R&R(: I'll appreciate criticism, suggestions, or whatever. Anything floats in my boat.


	8. The Past

**A/N:** Ugh this chapter is terrible and short and gah. I am apologizing in advance:(

Song The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic!At the Disco.

* * *

"Hey Kairi, grab your coat. We're going to go see a movie." Roxas put on his own coat as he grabbed her blanket away. Kairi mumbled from her bed and sat up.

"What? What time is it?" she said, combing her hair with her hand.

"It's 6 o'clock. Sora and Riku'll be here soon. I told you not to drink that much in the afternoon."

"Whatever," she mumbled as she got up and got ready. Roxas walked out of her room to give her some privacy and sat down on the couch. They had spent the day at the park and he had to admit he was a bit tired. A sudden knocking the door made Roxas jump. A bit embarrassed he was flustered so easily, he composed himself and opened it up for his friends.

"Hey Rox. You alright there?" Riku asked, mockingly reaching up a hand to feel his forehead.

"Just tired…" he mumbled, swatting his hand away.

"From sexual activities?" Riku teased. Roxas glared at him and shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Just kidding man," the silver headed male laughed and patted Roxas on the back affectionately. Kairi came out with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and wearing her tight small black jacket.

"What time's the movie?" she asked.

"Uh…6:30 I believe," Roxas answered.

"Then let's get going," she said as she went over to the door and put on her black boots. Sora and Riku went to each side of her and asked her a bunch of questions. Roxas rolled his eyes from behind them as he tried to block out their voices.

"How was your day?"

"Did you have fun at the park?"

"Here let me get the door for you."

"You excited for the movie?"

As they were walking down the block, Kairi turned to Roxas.

"I don't even know what movie we're watching," she said to him. Roxas wondered for a split second why she was asking him when Riku and Sora would've been more than happy to answer her question.

"We're going to see Jackass."

"Oh great. Watching people hit each other."

"In 3D!" Sora and Riku chimed in. Kairi rolled her eyes but smiled goodheartedly.

The movie was blaringly hard to watch. _How could they stand to watch this?_ Roxas, Sora, and Riku were laughing their heads off.

Many parts were utterly disgusting and nauseating. It was entertaining to see the three boy's reactions though. Especially at the nude parts.

They didn't seem to enjoy those as much. After the movie, Kairi let out a sigh of relief. _Great, wasted our money on this shit… _Kairi thought to herself. She knew she shouldn't have went along. They should've just snuck in or something and not pay 13 bucks.

After they left the showing, Kairi slowly inched away from Riku and Sora who were on both sides of her. She walked idly next to Roxas. The brunet and silverhead were talking animatedly. They didn't even notice Kairi slipped from between them.

"Hey, you guys want to watch Red?" Riku asked them, turning to look over his shoulder at them and then glancing at the brunet beside him. Sora shrugged while Roxas turned to Kairi.

"You want to?"

"I think I had enough for today," she said. She put her hands in her pockets and looked around the theater. There was barely anybody here.

"You guys go ahead. We're going home," the blonde said. Kairi turned to him and frowned.

"You can stay if you want," Kairi insisted. "Our apartment's not too far from here."

"At this time? No way. I'll catch you guys later," he waved Sora and Riku off as they snuck into Red's showing. Kairi sighed. Roxas was a pretty protective guy. Does he think she can't handle herself? She can plenty well defend herself.

"Is there something on your mind?" Roxas asked. She shook her head. Kairi didn't want to seem like a complaining brat. He was being nice by walking her home instead of hanging out with his friends.

"How'd you like the movie?" Roxas asked.

"Bleh."

"I figured you wouldn't," Roxas chuckled.

"Then why'd you bring me?" Kairi glared at him, elbowing him lightly on the side.

"To see your reactions," he smiled.

"Little devil," she muttered. Roxas laughed and Kairi couldn't help but think that his laugh sounded really, really nice. Soothing against the silence.

"November's getting cold huh?" she said quietly. A cold gush of wind blew by but Kairi didn't feel it much when Roxas wrapped an arm around her.

"Not really," he said. Kairi's face heated up. They didn't have much contact since she moved in. At least not close like this. It felt nice. Like a comforting moment.

Kairi never really experienced it before. It was always quick in her relationships. Not that she and Roxas were in a relationship. Kairi's face went red at the thought.

"Is it really that cold? Your cheeks are red," Roxas noted.

"No, no. I'm fine really," she said quickly. The blonde beside her didn't question it.

"Hey look." Kairi glanced at what he was pointing at and it was a few stars in the sky.

"And?" she asked.

"It's just that stars rarely show up here," he mumbled mostly to himself. Kairi turned to him and saw he was lost in his thoughts. He bit his lip and his eyes were clouded with…an emotion Kairi couldn't place. Pain? Anger?

"Roxas?" she spoke lightly and it sounded strange against the silence. She reached out and touched his arm lightly but it was all it took to bring him back.

"Right. Sorry. Let's go home."

"Y'know, Roxas, I think you'd look good with a nose ring."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Um…that's great."

"I think you should get one."

"I don't think so," Roxas said shaking his head.

"And why not?" she pried on.

"Why do you want me to get one?" he asked, turning to her slightly.

"I dunno, it'll give you an edge. Maybe a girlfriend."

"How the hell is a nose ring going to get me a girlfriend?" he laughed.

"I don't know. Makes you look like the bad boy type. Y'know the mysterious guy that sits in the corner with the nose ring." I laughed at the silly idea.

"Maybe."

"I mean you already got this," she said as she pointed to the one earring I had on. That had been a dare by Axel but I had kept the piercing afterwards anyway. "So I don't see why another one would matter."

"Alright, I said maybe already," Roxas grumbled. It was weird, her giving him advice on his looks. She smiled up at him and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Don't need to be all pouty," she teased. Roxas really resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her in the most childish way possible.

"Hey we can get it now," she said. "Stop by the mall, get your nose piercing, then get some dinner."

"That…actually sounds pretty good. Hey do you think a lip ring would look nice?"

* * *

"Stop it, Roxas, it looks great."

"I look like an idiot."

"No, you don't. Leave it alone." Roxas kept looking at the mirror at his new nose ring.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he mumbled. "And you never told me you had a navel piercing."

"You never asked. We're getting tattoos next."

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

They decided to not go to the food court since it was too crowded and instead went to a nearby McDonald's which is practically empty besides a few people.

"Oh yeah, this is the life," Kairi said sarcastically as she chewed on a french-fry.

"We aren't exactly rich."

"No, no. This is classy." Roxas rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Roxas had borrowed Kairi's mirror and hadn't stopped staring at it. The redhaired teen beside him rolled his eyes and nudged him lightly.

"I know you look sexy but stop being so conceited," Kairi joked.

"It just looks different than what I had in mind."

He touched his nose ring lightly and winced. Shit, it hurt.

"I think you look fabulous," Kairi said, smirking.

"Tease," the blonde muttered. A girl with light blonde hair suddenly walked by.

"Um…sorry. Am I interrupting something?" she asked meekly. Roxas was a bit surprised and he glanced at Kairi as if to ask if she knew who the strange was but she merely shrugged.

"No, not really? Do I know you?"

"No," the girl finally said, turning beet red. "I…like your nose ring."

Roxas's eyes widened slightly as he turned to Kairi who smirked at him. He looked back at the girl who was staring at Kairi.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked, with a bit of a nerved tone.

"Um, no we're just friends," Roxas said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Well actually he felt uncomfortable since the girl got here.

"Oh," she exclaimed, face brightening. "Then I was wondering if you want to do something sometime?"

Roxas suddenly felt awkward and didn't know how to respond. The girl had an expectant look on her face where as Kairi, whom he glanced at for help, simply ignored him.

Finally, he looked right up at the girl and answered.

"I…don't date," Roxas said. Her smile disappeared, being replaced by a slight frown. Roxas honestly didn't feel any guilt.

"Oh…" she said, playing with her fingers. "That's fine. Sorry I bothered you." She walked back to her friends who seemed to be giving her reassurance. Like 'There's plenty of fish in the sea' or something cheesy like that.

"She was cute," Kairi said, with an amused smile. "Why didn't you say yes?"

"Didn't seem my type."

"Right. Then that means none of the girls are your type because you seem like you reject every girl."

That sure seemed like it. Kairi noticed that whenever a girl would be checking him out, Roxas would simply ignore them and act like they're not even there.

"I just don't date," Roxas said, fidgeting in his seat a bit. He gave her a glare that seemed to say stop talking about this but Kairi went on.

"Why don't you date?"

Roxas sort of looked like he wanted to talk about it but in the end he just shrugged.

"I don't get you," she said, resting her cheek on one hand.

"I don't see you with a boyfriend so I don't think you should be talking," Roxas snapped. Kairi didn't seem bothered by his outburst.

"Fine, take your anger out on me. This might be the only time I'm asking about your problems anyway."

Roxas stared into her dark blue irises but saw nothing but curiousity and worry. It's strange how he felt when he was with her. She was almost like a therapist except without being as punch-you-in-the-face annoying and not as nosy.

"Yeah I had some bad relationships in the past but none of them bothered me too much. Then there was this one girl."

"What was her name?"

"Can we not say names?"

"It won't be a good story if you keep calling her 'girl.'"

"This isn't some kind of story from a fairytale book."

"Just say the name." Roxas sighed. Why couldn't he have a roommate who…wasn't so stubborn?

"Her name was Namine. Anyway, Namine was the first girl I ever…liked a lot. She was sweet, smart, and very artistic. She loved to draw. I mean I can't draw for shit but she was amazing. Anyway, so yeah I liked her a lot and um…" He trailed off and Kairi wasn't sure if he was going to continue.

"I pushed her away…I was really stupid. After my brother's death, I pushed everyone away but she was so innocent and sensitive and so…pure. She thought I hated her."

"Why would she think that?" Kairi asked.

"I kind of said it. I told her I never wanted to see her again when she tried to comfort me. I told her she was being selfish and that she should go find someone else to fool around with and that this relationship isn't even real. She left my apartment in tears and soon I found out she had moved. It was only recently when I found out…she passed away. I didn't figure out from what."

"Oh," was all Kairi could say. Roxas seemed so emotionless. He didn't even look sad or remorseful.

* * *

**A/N:** WHOOAAAAOHHHH MONA LISAAAAA. I wrote this when I recently watched Jackass which was a million years ago and I'm only uploading now x_x


	9. Good Together

Hayner's party was that day at around 5. Roxas had convinced Kairi to go by saying there was going to be alcohol. She was still hesitant but at least Roxas got her to go. Riku had driven him, Kairi, and Sora there. She had been in a pretty bad mood lately so a party would loosen her up. There were a lot of people already there when they had arrived.

Roxas, thirsty, went over to the punch bowl and looked into the contents.

"Is this spiked?"

"Maybe," Riku smirked. Roxas glared at him but drank a few cups anyway. They all chatted and drank together. Eventually, a hot girl came and asked Riku to dance. Roxas started to feel a bit tipsy.

"Yo! Let's get this party started!" Sora whooped. Roxas laughed and together they went onto the dance floor with some people.

"You know Roxas, you look extra sexy tonight," a girl slurred to him. Her name slipped his mind as he frowned uneasily. She moved her body towards his but he was sober enough to move away.

"Sorry…I think I hear someone calling me," he said to her. She pouted as he moved away from the crowd. Sora glanced at him and followed him after.

"Sora, is the room spinning?" he asked, holding on to Sora's shoulder for balance. Sora chuckled and laid him down slowly on the couch.

"I think you had too much to drink, Roxas…" he stated, pulling the cup from the blonde's hand. "And why didn't you dance with Xion? She had that crush on you since forever."

"I was drinking that," he grumbled. _Oh so that was Xion._ "And I wasn't interested." Aerith walked by and looked at Roxas. She burst out laughing and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, Roxas but you look so adorable when you're drunk," she giggled. She tried to stop when he glared at her but she just couldn't. His face was flushed and his tired eyes were starting to close.

"I think he just needs rest. Sora, wanna dance?" Aerith asked.

"Sure!" he said, giving her a smile but then it faltered a bit. "I shouldn't leave Roxas here alone though."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, now c'mon, this is my favorite song!" she grabbed his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

Roxas knew he should've waited a bit before moving around because as soon as he shot up from the couch, the room started to spin again. He then wondered where his roommate wandered off to.

Roxas moved around the drunken, party crazed people and found Hayner and Olette making out in the corner. _Way to go Hayner… _There will be a lot of teasing after this.

He looked into the bedrooms but soon regretted it as seeing some pretty scarring sights. Well he knew she wasn't in the bedrooms. He hoped she didn't get too drunk so that she passed out or threw up. Or done something stupid.

Axel hadn't arrived yet but then again he had always liked to be fashionably late.

He crossed the corner of the hallway and immediately stopped in his step. Sudden anger filled him.

There she was in the arms of Seifer. Roxas felt all the heat rush to his head as the other male slipped his hand under her shirt.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Roxas rushed forward and punched Seifer on the side of his face and part of his nose. Kairi screamed as blood started to come out of his nose.

"Roxas, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" she yelled. Roxas could tell she was drunk as she nearly toppled over.

"He was practically molesting you! _Seifer. _Seifer!" Roxas held his head as if he couldn't believe she was with Seifer, the guy he practically hated his whole life.

"Yeah, Roxas, I know who he is. Now shut up, you're giving me a headache."

"I can't believe you. I mean I knew you were sort of slutty but this…being okay with a guy with a hand up your freaking shirt?"

"Slut? Did you just call me a_ slut_?" Kairi's voice rose and now Roxas' head started to hurt. Her voice can go pretty shrill.

"Yes, Kairi, you're a slut!" he yelled. Hurt flashed through her eyes before being replaced by anger.

"I hate you! I hate you, Roxas! I don't need you on my back 24/7. I can take care of myself!" she jabbed a finger on his chest. Seifer finally stood up and held his nose and groaned.

"You're gonna pay for this, Strife," he growled.

"Yeah, why not finish the threats when blood isn't gushing out of your nose."

"Why you little smartass motherfu-"

Roxas quickly dodged the punch Seifer threw but he nearly tripped over due to the alcohol. Seifer took that as a weakness and shoved Roxas down on the floor.

"Shit," Roxas cursed as his body landed on a weird angle.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The bigger male held Roxas up by the shirt and was about to punch him again when Kairi slapped his arm.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" she yelled as she punched his arm repeatedly with two fists.

"Move aside, sweet cheeks," Seifer spat at her. Seifer was about to punch Roxas when pain shot at his lower area. Kairi had kicked him in the groin and he soon fell to the ground with Roxas. The angry redhead pulled Roxas up and slapped his face.

"See! This is what happens when you start being a huge ass idiot," she said to him. Roxas slowly turned his face back to his roommate. He rubbed his face with his hand and laughed. Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need me to slap you again?" she asked, holding his shirt by his collar. "What's so funny?"

"No, it's just that you took down Seifer when I couldn't. I'm impressed," he said reaching his hands up and pulling her hands down. He nodding in approval as he looked at Seifer on the floor, crutching his area in pain.

"I'm going to get you two," he threatened. Roxas kicked him in the side as Seifer flipped over and groaned.

"I can't believe I let you come onto me," Kairi said in disgust. "Sweet cheeks? Really?" She grabbed Roxas's arm and led him out into the hallway. Some of the lights were already broken and there were toilet paper all over the floor. Kairi stopped and leaned against the wall.

Roxas did the same on the opposite side. The redhead took out a cigarette and lit it up as she took a smoke. She handed the blonde one and he did the same as she handed him the lighter.

"I don't think Hayner would appreciate us smoking it up in his hallway," Roxas said, smirking. Kairi shrugged as she breathed out.

"Some party huh?" she mused.

"Didn't know it would get out of hand this quick," he said. Kairi didn't look into his eyes as he spoke to her. He frowned and then coughed awkwardly.

"I…I'm sorry for saying those things back there," he said quietly.

"It's okay. I'm used to it," she said as she breathed out smoke.

"No, that was out of hand. Just seeing you there…with Seifer…just made me so angry," Roxas said, clenching his fist.

"Roxas, I'm eighteen. I think I know what's right and what's wrong," she stated.

"I'm sure having a guy practically in your pants is so right," Roxas said harshly. Kairi's face turned red as she crossed her arms.

"Look, I wasn't exactly the most sober person there! And why would you care?"

"Cause you barely know the guy! You don't know the things he caused!" Great, now he sounds like a whiny little bitch. Roxas tried to not get angry but it started coming out anyway. "He's the biggest asshole ever and you don't know the things he's involved in! Then when I see my room—I mean, my friend—all over him…well you can guess how I felt."

"Look, I'm sorry he caused you all the trouble back then but I can make my own decisions and it shouldn't matter who I date." When she saw the look of hurt flash across his face she walked over to him and touched his arm. "Not that I'm going to date Seifer. Just for future reference so you won't go punching the living daylights out of the guys I'm with."

Roxas smiled a bit in amusement and nodded. He didn't notice how close she was until she moved back.

"Just don't go choosing the wrong guys," he said softly.

"I don't start out looking for the wrong ones but they always seem to come to me."

"Maybe you're just looking in all the wrong places," Roxas said looking at her. Kairi looked up and she stared right into his eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol but his eyes looked so gorgeous at that point. And that hair…_Kairi stop_. The redhead quickly looked down but the blonde still looked at her, trying to depict her emotions.

"You're…really hard to figure out."

"What do you mean?" she asked, still not looking at his face.

"It's just I never really _know you_, know you."

"Roxas, you're not making any sense," she stated.

"Like, you're this puzzle I'm trying to figure out."

"What's with you?" Kairi asked, laughing teasingly. She then had a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess I'm still trying to figure myself out."

Roxas didn't know what he was doing. He just kept looking at her. Like he never saw her before.

"I wasn't always like this," Kairi murmured as he inched closer. She didn't move away but she didn't move closer either. "I used to be the sweet, innocent, girl-next-door. Weird huh?"

Her hair clung to her face and her eyes just looked so deep and…hurt and broken. He wanted to do nothing more than to just hug her. To just hold her, but he held himself back. That would've probably freaked her out.

"Not at all," Roxas said back, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes gazed intently into hers making Kairi shift a bit.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Kairi asked. "Stop it, it's making me uncomfortable." Roxas smiled and shrugged.

"Where else am I supposed to look?" he asked, inching a little bit closer again.

"Uh…I-I…" she stammered, nervous at the closeness of them both.

"Oh look, the great Kairi is in a loss for words at my beauty," Roxas joked.

"Shut up," the redhead mumbled. Roxas gave her a small smile and slowly lifted her chin and placed a small peck on her cheek. In that small brush of lips, her body felt like she was on fire.

"W-what was that for?" she asked.

"I…don't know."

She had hoped for a different response but Seifer suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway.

"There you are. Oh whoops. Am I interrupting something?" the guy sneered. It was fifth grade all over again when all you were doing was minding your own business, swinging on some swings, and suddenly some idiot bully comes over just to mess around with you.

Roxas sighed, his eyes reluctantly leaving Kairi's as he turned towards Seifer.

"What do you want?" he asked. Seifer narrowed his eyes at Roxas's calmness.

"I want to freaking kick the shit out of you. Nobody messes with me. Now I'll take my girl, beat you up, and be on my way." Kairi scoffed and turned to him.

"No one said I was your girl," she spat. Seifer ran toward her but Roxas blocked his way with his arm. They were around the same height so Roxas guessed that if they did fight, which he seriously hoped they wouldn't have to because he was wearing a new shirt and all, then it would be pretty fair.

"I suggest you leave," he threatened. Hayner suddenly came and yelled out.

"Roxy! I didn't see you all night! How you doing buddy!" Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes at his tough guy moment was gone. "Seifer? Almassy! That you? Hey!"

Roxas turned towards Hayner and glared at him.

"Why the hell did you invite Seifer? You _hate_ him."

"Man, let's drop all this hate," Hayner slurred. "It's getting so tiring. Kairi! That you?"

"Drunk bastard," Roxas muttered. Hayner proceeded to wrap his arms around Kairi and hug her while swaying from side to side.

"Roxas, get this idiot off of me before I kick his ass," she cried out. Roxas tore Hayner off of her as Seifer walked towards them.

"This ain't over. I'm not gonna fight you here but I will when I find you all alone and vulnerable." With that he stalked off to the other side and gave one last glance at Kairi who didn't bother giving him a glance.

"What was that all about?" Hayner asked before falling against the wall. Roxas could hear Olette calling for Hayner saying she was going to leave and his friend would probably kill him if he just let Olette go.

"Lette? Over here," he called out. A brown haired girl with two braids and bright green eyes came into view. Her small pink lips turned into a bright smile as she saw Roxas.

"Wow, Roxas. I didn't see you in a while," she said reaching over and pulling the blonde in for a hug.

"I saw you a little while ago when you and Hayner were fighting with your tongues," he said, making Olette blush furiously.

"Gee, nice seeing you again," Olette joked, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Hayner's out right now. I think he had too much to drink," he said, nodding his head towards the knocked out teen. "Oh, by the way, this is my roommate…" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"Wait, she was just here a minute ago," he said looking around. Roxas then saw her by the punch bowl. "There she is. I'll introduce you two."

"Kairi!" he called out to her. She turned to him and glanced at Olette. "Kairi, this is Olette. We used to be close when she lived around here."

Olette reached out and shook Kairi's hand.

"Wow, Roxas, you never told me how pretty your roommate is," she said. Kairi actually smiled.

"Yeah, you look real gorgeous too," she said. Roxas felt it was a bit strange Kairi was so straightforward. She then whispered something in the brunette's ear that made her whole face turn red.

"Uh…sorry, I'm not like that," she said. Roxas raised his eyebrow at what the redhead must've said. "But we can dance." Kairi shrugged and let Olette lead her to the dance floor.

Roxas was a teeny tad confused. Sora then popped up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Yo, Rox."

"Hey Sora. You alright there?"

"Yeah, I can manage. Um, Riku's sort of out so I'm gonna take him home first, okay?" He hiccupped a bit before Roxas nodded.

"Yeah sure. Um…are you capable of driving?"

"Please, I'm not that drunk," the brunet hiccupped.

"On second thought, I'll just take you home. Let me find Kairi first." Out of all his friends, he seemed the most sober. He went through the crowd to see Kairi dancing with Olette…pretty closely he might add. It was pretty erotic. Roxas's face turned red as he shook away his thoughts and ran through the crowd.

"Hey, Kai. We're leaving."

"Already?"

"Yeah I think Sora's going to pass out soon and Riku's already down." Kairi nodded and turned back to Olette.

"I'll be going now," she said quietly and leaned forward to peck Olette's cheek with a kiss. Olette blushed and then waved her goodbye. She then seemed to remember Roxas was there.

"Oh, I'll see you Roxas," she said quickly. "Um…I'll just find Hayner."

Roxas was about to say something but the brunette walked away pretty quickly. Guess he'll just ask Kairi.

"What're you waiting for?" Kairi said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Roxas really didn't know how to say it. Do people just ask these things normally? Or does it have to lead up to it. Finally he just decided to go for it. People don't get offended do they?"

"Um, Kairi," he said, getting her attention as she turned to him slightly. "Are you…a lesbian?"

Kairi didn't look too surprised by the question but Roxas quickly added, "Never mind! Just forget I asked."

"Haha, look at you all flustered. No, I'm actually bisexual. Doesn't bother you does it?"

Something in her voice told Roxas that she didn't really care if it bothered him or not.

"Oh…right." Of course she wasn't a lesbian, she had a make out session with Seifer earlier, he cringed at the memory, and he saw her flirting with guys before. "No, of course not. I just wanted to know."

"Thought you couldn't get with me huh?" Kairi joked.

"N-no, I was just curious!"

"Roxas, it was a joke," the redhead laughed. They found Sora next to Riku, both leaning on the couch. The brunet's head hung limply on Riku's shoulder and drool was hanging off of the silverette's mouth.

"Aw look at that," Kairi said taking out her phone and snapping a photo of them with her cell. "I think they'd like to see this." Roxas laughed and then wondered how they were going to get them onto the car.

"'Kay, I'll carry Sora to the car first since he's lighter and then I'll come back and we'll carry Riku," he instructed as he bent down to pick Sora up. They helped the brunet onto the blonde's back as Kairi watched over Riku. Not that there was much to look after. He was way past gone.

Soon they were all in Riku's car, Roxas driving, Kairi in the passenger seat, and Sora on top of Riku on the backseat.

"I think they'd be good together," Kairi commented. Roxas laughed at that.

_I think we'd be good together too. _

_Wait, what?_

"They would kill you if they heard you say that. And they're both straight so no way that's happening."

"True for the first part. Although I doubt they're both completely straight," Kairi laughed.

Roxas decided to just concentrate on the road so those kinds of thoughts won't pop into his head again but of course right when he decided that, his mind wandered back to earlier when him and the redhead were in the hallway. Why the hell did go do that? Maybe it was the alcohol…or maybe it was because she looked so damn pretty at that moment.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like I'm corrupting little teeny minds. These characters are so OOC, it's not even funny...I based this Kairi off of someone I knew and I had a lot of inspiration at first but now...eh :l I think I'm just going to post up the chapters I already wrote but this might go on a huge hiatus.

And yes Kairi is bi on this one. Sora and Riku are a potential pairing. If you feel uncomfortable with that I suggest you stop reading, although I don't see a reason why you would.


	10. I've Had A Little Bit Too Much

**A/N:** Well 'Baby Joe' thanks, that totally made my day. Unfortunately, yes this is still continuing but only till Chap 11 and then I'm discontinuing. Yayyy. Felt like uploading this today just for you(:

I got one part of this from Looking For Alaska.

* * *

"Roxas? I asked if this looked good on me."

"Hm? Oh yeah."

"You say that every single time. The only reason I'm asking is so I can buy _one_."

"The purple one then."

"It makes me look kind of fat."

"_Kairi_."

"Fine, I'll pick then. I'll get the black one."

Roxas silently cheered in his head as he stood up and waited as the redhead went on line to buy the shirt. Even though there was a sale, Kairi was still limited on money as her job doesn't pay too much, not that Roxas's pays that much more either.

Roxas was considering looking for a new job, one that he would enjoy doing for the rest of his life.

He knew this day would come, the day to quit and start anew but he would always chicken out. The feeling of not having a secure job and thrown into the great unknown scared him.

"Alright, I am done. Let's go," Kairi said as she walked past him. Roxas would always catch a whiff of the perfume she was wearing whenever she walked past him. Today, he caught the scent of vanilla sugar and of course, hairspray.

"You wanna just head home?" he asked. Kairi nodded and looped her arm through his. Roxas immediately tensed up.

It wasn't her fault, really. Well it was her fault. Every little thing she did just made Roxas go crazy. After the party, whenever they came in contact, his reflex was to tense up. She did it before the party so it shouldn't matter, should it?

Now, he was a bit awkward around her. Sure, that whole kiss on the cheek thing should've made some feelings show but they didn't talk about that at all.

What did it mean though? She didn't protest when he did it. Was it because she was used to guys giving her affectionate kisses all the time? Besides, friends give friends kisses on the cheeks all the time. It didn't have to _mean_ anything. He was just over thinking things. Or did she think it was okay? Maybe she wanted him to kiss her and not just on her cheek.

"Um, blondie. We're here." Roxas snapped out of it and saw the bus waiting there. He mumbled an apology as he hopped on with Kairi.

"We should really get a car. I don't think I can stand taking buses any longer," Kairi said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She seemed to notice the tension this time as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," he answered and didn't even look at her but Kairi didn't question it.

When they got home, Roxas immediately rushed into his room without a word.

"What's up with him?" Kairi muttered to herself. This past week, he has been avoiding her. He tries not to show it but Kairi was good with these types of things. He used all the tactics she had used with her parents.

The 'I don't feel well' one was used frequently, Kairi noticed. Maybe he really didn't feel well?

Kairi really didn't enjoy being ignored but she took a while wondering if she should do something about it. Deciding to pick up her pride for just a short moment, she walked up to Roxas's room and knocked twice. When there was no answer, she turned the knob and walked into his room.

It was funny how they had been roommates for a while now and she never really looked at his room. Sure, she had glanced at it before but she never really looked around. Roxas was sound asleep on his bed in only his boxers and no shirt, flat on his stomach, cheek on pillow. Only part of his leg was covered by the blanket. She took the opportunity to admire his smooth toned back that moved up and down to his steady breathing. His boxers hung loosely around his angular hips. Kairi couldn't help but turn red at the sight. Kairi, blushing? This was new.

She wasn't one for snooping around but she couldn't help it. The blonde usually never lets her in his room and this was a perfect opportunity.

She walked to his desk and glanced at each picture on it. There was one particular one that she stared at. It was a picture of a beautiful blonde girl on it who was blushing and trying to cover the lens with her hand. She was at a park of some sort with a drawing pad on her lap and a colored pencil in her other hand.

It didn't seem special at first but it was the one that caught the redhead's attention.

_This must be Namine. _

She was naturally beautiful. The picture looked really calming; it must've reminded Roxas of better times. Roxas must still miss her a lot if he kept her picture on his desk. She put the frame down and looked at the other ones. There was one of a small blonde hair boy on the shoulders of an older version of him.

The older boy had one a big smile (Kairi noticed he looked a lot like Roxas does now) and the kid looked like he was laughing. Kairi couldn't help but smile when she realized who it was.

_Wow, so that's what Roxas looked like when he was younger. Cute. That must be his brother. _

They looked close. Roxas seemed so innocent back then. So carefree. Kairi then realized she never knew his brother's name. There were photos of, presumably, his dog. Kairi noticed there weren't any photos of his parents at all. Kairi smiled at one photo of Axel and Roxas. The crazy redhead had his arm around Roxas, smiling brightly into the camera, while Roxas had a disgruntled look on.

There was one photo that nearly made Kairi laugh. The photo was a bit blurry and it showed them in their swimming attires at the beach. Riku was trying to jump on Roxas's back who was obviously trying to push him off. Kairi assumed Sora was taking the picture. Part of his thumb got in the way and the camera was slightly slanted.

Seeing as there were no more photos, she was about to leave before he caught her snooping around but just as she looked up, she saw a picture of her.

_What's my picture doing there?_

It was on the mirror.

She had her hair tied in a messy knot, with some strands of red hair in front of her face, and she was smiling. _Smiling_. She actually looked genuinely happy. She had bits of flour on her cheeks and nose. That must've been the day Roxas said he was going to show her how to bake. Kairi didn't even remember him taking this.

_Why would he keep a photo of me?_ Kairi wondered. She didn't know why but instead of feeling weird it was a nice feeling. She let her hand drift over her own photo and then suddenly jumped when she heard a grunt. She turned around and it was just Roxas turning over onto his side.

Kairi then felt a bit tired and didn't want to walk all the way to her room. Glancing at the space on Roxas's bed, she quietly slipped in next to him and covered them with the blanket. She turned to see if the blonde beside her had woken up but he was still sleeping soundly. She missed the time they shared and wondered what exactly was troubling him. Now, laying beside him on his bed and feeling a warm body next to hers, she didn't really care as long as the awkwardness left.

Closing her eyes, she slept and for the first time, she didn't have nightmares.

Roxas had had a lot of weird mornings before. Usually he woke up in a different place other than his bed such as the couch or the kitchen counter due to his constant sleepwalking when he was younger.

This time, however, really beat them all. He woke up with two slender arms wrapped around his middle and legs tangled together. His heart had never beaten faster. Kairi was in his bed. _Kairi. _

_Oh dear Lord._

They didn't do anything did they? No, he would've remembered. Unless he was drunk. Oh God.

And if that didn't make his face turn beet red, Kairi nuzzled her head into his neck.

"Kairi?" he said, with a desperate tone. "Kairi, wake up."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled back. Roxas then tried to get out of her grasp. He tried sliding up and turned onto his back. She was fully clothed. Roxas wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

Why did she sleep on his bed and not her own? And why did she come in? He suddenly felt self-conscious. Glancing at his boxers, he was suddenly really glad he didn't wear his pink pair today. Not that he cared. Of course he didn't care. If it was possible, the redhead clung onto him tighter. Roxas wasn't sure what to do but he hesitantly placed one hand on her back.

It felt really…surreal. And Roxas couldn't help but wish he slept like this every day with her in his arms. And not sex. Just actually sleeping. It would be just fine with him to just hold her.

She was so warm and smelled so good. Her breathing timed in with his and her small pink lips were parted slightly. Lips that he really wanted to taste. Lips that he was aiming for at the party but ended up on her cheek last minute.

_Pull yourself together, Roxas._

They were roommates. This was weird. They're supposed to have a loving _sibling_ relationship type of thing. Look out for each other and to support each other.

Like Chris and Cassie from Skins.

Like Joey and Rachel from Friends.

Oh wait, that didn't turn out exactly great.

It wouldn't exactly do well if he felt anything other than brotherly love for the redhead. Instead of kissing her lips, he placed one on her forehead.

"Mmm…Roxas?" Kairi opened on eye, groggily.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Still the afternoon, idiot." Even feeling groggy after waking up, she still snuck in an insult or two.

"Why didn't you go into your room?" Roxas asked. It wasn't in an annoying tone, just curious.

"Too much of a walk," Kairi mumbled as she closed her eyes again. Her head now lay on his chest and she had wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Getting a bit friendly there, aren't we?" Roxas smirked. Kairi mumbled a 'shut up' before slowly being consumed by sleep again. Come to think of it, she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Most of her nights consisted of her going out to places even Roxas never heard of. And he lived around here longer.

"You shouldn't go out too late at night anymore. Once in a while is okay, but every night?" Roxas lectured.

"I don't stay out so late," Kairi countered.

"Right and 5 in the morning isn't late at all," Roxas scoffed.

"Well, maybe you should come out with me and keep watch," Kairi said, tilting her head upwards and looking at Roxas with those entrancing violet-blue eyes.

"I-I could. I guess," Roxas said.

"Settled then. We're going out tonight."

"Tonight?" Roxas grumbled. He was looking forward to actually staying home for once.

"Yeah. Olette is showing me this nice place tonight."

"Olette? You two seem pretty close all of a sudden." He couldn't detect what was it in his tone but he hoped it didn't sound too irked.

"Stop sounding like such a baby."

"I didn't," Roxas growled.

"Defensive there, aren't we?" she asked. She got off his bed and stretched her arms out. Roxas tried hard not to stare and instead stared at the folds on his blanket.

"Let's get going."

"This early?" Roxas asked. It was only four.

"I know I'm usually fashionably late but now I want to be early for once. Get dressed and then let's go," she said as she walked out of his room. Roxas grunted but did as she said.

He didn't really see how innocent, sweet Olette could be friends with someone as destructive as Kairi. Olette had a rich father and a proper upbringing so the place she's taking them wouldn't be a club or anything like that.

He just decided to wear a normal white t-shirt and ripped jeans. Walking out the door, he saw Kairi standing there waiting. She looked at him up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you're wearing?" she asked in distaste.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Roxas grumbled, disinterested.

"You look like a kid who can't afford decent clothes!"

"Kairi, you said you wanted to be early so get a move on. Who cares how I dress?" he said, annoyed. He lightly pushed her towards the door.

"Fine, fine. Can't get any girls like that," she mumbled under her breath. Roxas rolled his eyes, hearing her, but ignored that comment. Not like he was looking for a girlfriend.

To his surprise, Olette was waiting outside their apartment with her car. She waved to the both of them and Roxas awkwardly waved back.

"Olette, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kairi called and said you guys needed a ride. I know how she hates the bus and I'm guessing you're not too big a fan either?" she said, giggling. Kairi put an arm around her.

"She really is a sweetheart, ain't she?" Kairi said. Roxas tried to ignore the blush on Olette's cheeks. She was dating Hayner for crying out loud.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going," Roxas said. He climbed in the backseat while Kairi took the passenger seat.

"So where are we heading?" the blonde asked, resting the back of his head on the seats.

"I know this really nice tea place," Olette said. Kairi had a surprised look on her face.

"Tea place? Why would we go there?" Kairi asked harshly. Olette didn't seem to notice her annoyed tone as she kept her eyes on the road.

"It's really nice and quiet where we could talk." Kairi groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She wanted noise, flashy lights, and alcohol. Not some crappy place where you drink tea and eat crumpets or something.

"You'll like it, Kairi," Olette said simply. Roxas didn't like the sound of the tea place either but he kept quiet. Not like they would care what he would say.

They entered and saw many people's eyes shoot up to inspect them. Roxas felt awkward and undressed. There were a ton of women in fancy dresses and men in suits. And here he was in a white shirt and jeans with several gashes and holes in them. Kairi didn't seem well off either. She was wearing a loose black shirt that showed off her midriff and a short black skirt with ripped leggings and long boots. Olette seemed to fit in with her brunette locks tied up in a neat ponytail and a nice light orange sundress and white sandals.

"Lumiere, for three, please?" she said, politely to the waiter. He gave her a pleasant smile and bowed, leading them to two comfy looking sofas.

"You haven't come here for a while, Olette. Hope Hayner is treating you well," he says with a heavy accent. Olette blushes and nods.

"He's a wonderful guy. These are my two friends, Roxas and Kairi." She gestures to both of them to which they both awkwardly nod. Lumiere didn't seem phased by their appearance and gave them both a smile and a bow.

"Pleasure to meet you two. Now sit, sit!" he gestured them quickly over to the sofas and they quickly sat down, "and call me over when you're ready to order."

Kairi looked at the menu and grimaced at all the fancy, sugar-coated names. This place didn't suit her at all. Roxas just looked confused and Olette 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at almost every page.

"These all sound good. What will you guys be having?" Roxas and Kairi exchanged looks and then turned back to Olette.

"It's our first time here so why don't you decide?" Kairi asked. Roxas nodded in agreement as he flung the menu onto the table and leaned back onto the sofa with both arms stretched out. Olette almost smiled at how much of a couple Kairi and Roxas looked like a couple. The blonde's arm was kind of around Kairi even if it is on the sofa and the redhead seemed comfortable sitting close to him.

Olette had just ordered some tea by some French name and Kairi pretended to like it. It tasted a bit sweet with a kind of bitter aftertaste. Roxas showed his distaste openly and refused to drink anymore.

"Guys, this is expensive!" Olette nearly hissed as they both didn't seem too keen on finishing the tea.

"Your idea to bring us here," Roxas mumbled. Olette glared at him but didn't say anything else. She just didn't want them to send another careless night at a bar and instead at a reasonable place such as this one.

"I told Hayner to come over too. He seems to like this place," Olette said, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's only because you're his girlfriend," Roxas said indifferently. Soon enough, Hayner came bouncing in and nearly knocked a waiter with his tray of expensive tea cups. Some disapproving looks came from others but the blonde ignored them.

"There's my girl," he said as he placed a hasty kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Roxas! Kairi!" he exclaimed, making some people shush them. Olette's face tinged with embarrassment at her loud boyfriend. Some of the customers were already used to his loud racket.

"Yo," Roxas said as looked at his tea. He wanted some real food…

Kairi gave a small wave as she thought the same thing.

"Olette, let's blow this place," Kairi whined.

"Hey, I just got here," Hayner protested.

"Yeah, why don't we just talk for a while, and then we can leave?" Olette suggested. Finally the redhead gave in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing much. Just usual stuff. Like how are your jobs, getting enough rest, relationships, the usual. Life in general." Roxas caught the relationship part and he immediately knew what she was going to get through. He gave her a glare and she just shot a sheepy smile his way.

"Jobs eh, not enough rest, no time for a boyfriend or girlfriend, and life is boring. There. Now can we go?" Kairi said, exasperated. This place was really depressing. Olette didn't seem satisfied though.

"Why is your job 'eh'?" Olette asked.

"That Tidus guy who works there is always flirting with me. People might say it's cute but I think it's a bit pathetic."

"Harsh," the brunette commented but with an amused smile.

"Not my fault he has no chance," Kairi shrugged. Roxas then spoke up.

"Then tell him to piss off," he suggested.

"Jealous, Roxas?" Hayner smirked. Roxas narrowed his eyes at him.

"No," he grumbled at Hayner. "He was just being a little immature brat the last time I saw him. Besides it was only a suggestion."

"Nah, I think I'm going to quit," Kairi said. "Let's get out of here. This place is dead."

Kairi gulped down the rest of her tea hastily and stood up abruptly. Some people gave disapproving looks their way but Kairi ignored them. Roxas did the same a few seconds later and followed the redhead near the exit.

"You guys coming?" Roxas asked over his shoulder. Olette shook her head politely.

"I think we'll stay here. We've been needing some alone time anyway," she said, resting her head on Hayner's shoulder. He blushed bright red and then nodded in agreement. Roxas and Kairi nodded and then walked out.

"Never taking her recommendations for places again," Kairi said. Roxas laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So, where are we headed to?" Roxas asked.

"I know a great place," she said as she tugged on his hand. "And hey, would a tongue ring look nice on me?"

"That was random," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just thought of it," she shrugged and then pointed to a nearby building. "There it is." Roxas hesitantly followed her to the back door where a tall muscular man stood in front.

"Kairi, haven't seen you in a while," he said, giving her a fond smile.

"Same here, Laxaeus. This is my roommate, Roxas." Roxas bristled a bit at the title she gave him but gave a nod to the man. This 'Laxeaus' seemed to be looking him up and down, silently judging him. He gave him a cold look but nodded in return. He let them both pass, to Roxas's relief. He looked like he wanted to strangle him.

Roxas and Kairi immediately parted ways, Kairi going to get alcohol and Roxas onto the dancefloor. He used to be a dancer, doing all types of variety before quitting altogether when he got into other things. That didn't mean he missed any opportunity to dance again. He missed the adrenaline he had when he did. Dancing helped him escape everything.

A few girls had danced with him but as experienced as they were, they couldn't keep up. The music had just sped up and he was ready to go at it again but his eyes had led to him seeing some guy talking to Kairi. He knew he should just let them be but Kairi couldn't have been sober and this guy looked slick as hell. He had black hair that blocked like half his face.

He couldn't go to her with all these girls grinding up against him.

"Excuse me," he said, coldly as he pushed past him, eliciting some angry expressions from the girls. He pushed past the people and saw the guy tugging on her arm, pulling her up from her seat and right into his arms.

"Hey, get your slimy hands off of her," Roxas snarled. The guy looked up at the blonde with an amused look, but instead of letting her go, only tightened his grip. Kairi seemed totally out of it. _Irresponsible_, Roxas muttered in his mind. She seemed to just notice Roxas was there.

"Roxy!" she giggled. He ignored her and leapt forward to take her back but the man moved back.

"I believe Kairi agreed to go on a little date with me," he smirked.

"No way in hell," he growled. "Give her back before I smash your pretty little face in."

"Aw, seems like I roused you up a bit. So, 'Roxy…'"

"It's Roxas," he corrected coldly.

"Right. Roxas. What relations do you have with the pretty lass here?" he asked, gesturing to the now half awake redhead. She was resting her head against the guy's chest. Roxas's head felt like it was going to explode.

"I should be fucking asking you questions. I'm her…" Roxas felt a bit dizzy. The loud music with all the flashy lights was getting to him. And he didn't even drink anything yet. He was losing it.

His mind flashed back to when Kairi called him her roommate to that guy at the door. Is that all he was? Just a roommate?

"Her…?" Roxas snapped out of it to see the guy giving him a weird look. He seemed agitated that Roxas zoned out on him.

"Her boyfriend," he said without thinking. The other person didn't seem to believe him.

"Right. Well 'boyfriend,' I'll be taking girlfriend out now," he said as he moved towards the exit.

"You're not going anywhere with her," he said as grabbed the guy's shoulder. He whirled him around to face him and then punched his jaw as hard as he could. He got knocked out pretty quickly. Kairi, without the man holding her up, immediately fell backwards. Roxas lunged forward to catch her.

"We're getting you out of here," he muttered.

"We _just_ got here," she whined. _Still stubborn even when drunk,_ Roxas thought amusedly. She didn't say anything and just fell forward onto his chest. Roxas decided to carry her on his back. That would be easier getting them home. He walked over to the exit, which was the entrance. Oh boy, Laxaeus would have his head. He walked out the door and sure enough, the bodyguard was there staring him down.

"She had a little too much to drink," Roxas explained. Laxaeus seemed like he wanted to say something but kept quiet and just nodded. At least he didn't give him a hard time. Roxas carried Kairi down the street before getting a bit tired. They lived pretty far, he just realized. Olette had drove them to that tea place and then they walked farther to this place. Sighing, he placed Kairi down on the street and sat next to her, in the cold, contemplating on what to do.

* * *

Kairi was agitated. Roxas was being a spotlight holder. Everybody was watching him and whatnot. What's so special about his dancing? Yeah sure, the way his hair moved when he twirled was…nice. The way his body was so flexible…his face so into the dance…everything about him dancing was fascinating.

He must be good in bed…

Kairi's face turned bright red. She hadn't blushed in years. She had mastered that. Why start now? Stupid hormones.

"Why was this place so damn hot?" Kairi said out loud in aggravation.

"Maybe it's because you're here," a voice said behind her. She whipped around in surprise to see a great looking guy with slick black hair down one side of his face.

"What's a pretty thing you like you doing here alone?" Kairi rolled her eyes and ignored him. She would usually flirt around a bit longer but she wasn't in any mood to do that.

Come to think of it, she didn't flirt with anybody for a while.

"Aw c'mon, shooting me down so quick? Lemme buy you a drink, how about that?" the man asked. Kairi looked at him, thinking about it, and then finally she sighed and nodded. Hey, free drinks. What kind of a fool would refuse that?

Soon, her thoughts of Roxas were immediately erased.

"My head hurts," she said quietly while her head rested on the counter. The man beside her gave her an amused smirk.

"How about going back to my place to rest up?" he asked.

"I wanna go home," she whined.

"I'll take you home if you want," he whispered in her ear.

"Really?" she asked, lifting her head up. Her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes had a faraway look in them. The man smiled.

"Yeah sure. Come on." Kairi took a while in getting up.

"I'll help," he said, fastening a hand on her thin arm and helped her up. His plan would of worked out perfectly if some blonde pretty boy didn't interrupt.

"Hey, get your slimy hands off of her." Kairi perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Roxy!" she squealed. Everything else was kind of hazy. She remembered some loud noises some pushing some tugging and then finally a warm chest. She remembered being lifted onto someone's back. He had a nice smell…the smell of…Roxas? She mumbled his name but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Roxaaas…" she drawled out, leaning on Roxas's shoulder. He stiffened but didn't do anything.

"Why won't you say anything back?" she slurred.

"You're drunk, Kairi." She giggled at that.

"I can't be drunk. I can see everything…perfectly…fine," she said, her words drifting off. Roxas smirked while she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Roxas decided they need some help getting home. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed Riku's number. Sora didn't have his license yet and the blonde didn't exactly trust him behind the wheel.

"_Roxas?" _

"Hey, Riku. Can you pick us up?"

"_You gotta give me a place, Rox."_

"Right. Uh, it's along Twilight Street. Near a place called 'The View.'"

"_Oh, I know that place. I'll tell Sora. Hold on, I'll be right there."_

"Thanks." Why did Riku feel the need to tell Sora everything? Shrugging it off, Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. They could be mugged right then and there, but at that moment he didn't really think too much on that. He felt tired all of a sudden. Hours seemed to have past but in reality it must've only been five minutes.

He had been so scared when he saw Kairi being led away by that guy. What if he didn't catch her in time? Then he thought 'Why should I care?' That must've been how she spent the nights before. Without him there. The thought disgusted him. He didn't want to see her in the arms of any guy hoping to score with her.

These are just the thoughts of a concerned roommates. Right? Roommates cared for each other. They didn't exactly butt into each other's lives though…

Roxas glanced at Kairi's sleeping form beside him. She felt cold. This place was kind of chilly. He managed to wrap an arm around her and tucked a loose strand of red hair from her face behind her ear.

Suddenly a car stopped by the sidewalk and Riku rolled down the window.

"Get in, idiot," he said with a smile. Roxas nodded numbly and helped drag Kairi to the car. She was already fast asleep. Roxas felt like he could go soon too.

"Wanna explain what happened?"

"Nrgh. Later," he mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Roxas/Kairi is not really a top favorite of mine anymore so there's only going to be one more chapter left. I HAZ NO INSPIRATION TO WRITE. I'm much more of a reader. Specifically Sora/Riku ones haha.


End file.
